Yu Gi Oh: Team World: The End of Day One
by charizardag
Summary: as the first day of the Tournament draws to a close, our heroes try to get in one last duel before the day ends. They soon discovers a duel team whose leader also holds three Blue Eyes White Dragons, and Kaiba is dying to duel him.[rating might change]
1. Dinner and a Duel

_**Here is my next installment of my Team World Series. This begins just as my last one left off. Remember, I don't own any of the characters here, all I own are my Team World Characters, the Team World Tournament Rules, and a few card's that I'll create, in fact, there will be one card here that I'll create (like before, I'll point it out). Now, on with the story**  
_

* * *

Our story continues on the surface of Team World, where duelists and their teammates were dueling, trading cards, and just talking. We now focus on our heroes, Team Yugi, Team Possible, and Team Kids Next Door, as they were walking along the streets (if you don't count Felix). It has been an hour or two since their ordeal with Dr. Drakken, and the rest of Kim and Ron's arch foes, Helga managed to get first-aid from when her locket broke in her shirt and the glass cut her. Mokuba and Serenity explained to everyone how they sabotaged the laser gun by jamming the power cell port with an object that they found, only Helga was the one that the two told what the object was. Helga was somewhat cool about it, she said that she had an extra one, just it case, and she also said that since it was destroyed, and no one could find it or know about it, it was alright. But she explained to Mokuba and Serenity that if they ever let her secret slip to anyone, they would have to answer to "Old Betsy" (her fist). So, the three teams were walking along, and a few of them (including Joey) were thinking about one thing…

Joey: (stomach growling) ohh… I'm starvin' over here!

Numbuh 2: yeah, me too. We've been walking around for hours now, where is there a restaurant?

Gerald: yeah, man. I haven't seen anything yet that looks like a good place to eat.

Mokuba: hold on. I think I have something.

He reaches into his pockets and pulls out what looks like a small black booklet, which has a cover that shows Team World through a view from space, and in silver letters "Duelist's Guide to Team World." he opens the booklet, and inside was a small computer screen that shown a Table of Contents. (Basically, it looked a bit like the book from _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_)

Ron: what's that thing?

Mokuba: it's an electric booklet I found when we got into Team World; they were giving these out for free. They're guides books that are suppose to help us get through Team World. Anything I look up, the guide will show, and explain about it.

Joey: wait a minute! You mean to tell us that you had Dis thing with you the whole time? AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING? And don't say, "I didn't-

Mokuba: (interrupting) you didn't ask.

Joey: (grumbles)

Mokuba pushes the touch screen that said "restaurant." The screen starts to move, and a voice came out of the booklet.

Guide Book: (Pierce Brosnan's voice) you have selected "restaurants."

Joey: hey, it's 007!

Ron: Pierce Brosnan?

Kaiba: (sarcastically) no, George Lazenby. (Seriously) of course Pierce Brosnan.

Guide Book: you will find that Downtown Team World has a variety of restaurants, (the screen shows what it is saying) from your favorite fast food joints, to the most sophisticated five star restaurants. Downtown also have several bars and taverns for our more mature duelist, as well as dance clubs for our swinging nightlife. Of course, for safety measures, our restaurant with bar combinations, as well as our night clubs will ask for valid ID and appropriate age. To help find a restaurant, just question a Referee Robot, and he'll direct you. This has been Pierce Brosnan, your guide to your Visit to Team World, and the Team World Duel Monsters Tournament. (Screen goes back to Table of Contents)

Numbuh 2: you heard Pierce Brosnan; we just have to ask a Ref-Bot.

Duke: there's one over there!

He point to where a Ref-Bot has just finished Refereeing a duel, and was about to leave for another one. This Ref-Bot had the number 26 on it. Luckily, Numbuh 1 managed to stop it by jumping in front of it.

Numbuh 1: hold it right there.

Ref-Bot 26: hello, I am Ref-Bot 26. How may I help you?

Numbuh 1: we're looking for something to eat. Which way is the closest restaurant?

Ref-Bot 26: that would be "ultra-food court." Follow me please, I shall lead you.

Numbuh 1: (to the others) come on teams, let's get us some food.

The three teams follow the Ref-Bot to their destination, and it wasn't long until they made it. It was a large, wide building, which looked like it was made of glass. The three teams enter through the automated-doors, and look all around, they saw all sorts if fast food restaurants, much like a mall, but bigger. And there were light blue metal tables, chairs, and booths.

Yugi: wow! No wonder they call this place "ultra-food court." Every known fast food joint is here: there's Burger Fool, Pizza Palace, KFC, White Castle-

Ron: (Interrupting) OOH! They have a Bueno Nacho here!

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket as he heard him say that.

Rufus: Mmm… Cheese!

Ron was about to make a dash towards the Bueno Nacho, but Yugi grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Yugi: easy Ron, we've got to do this right. First, we have to find seats.

Felix: how about over there?

He points to an area where a group tables and chairs were together, and on the other side of the chairs was a very long booth.

Ron: excellent call, Felix!

Joey: okay, someone's gonna have to stay here and save these seats. So who's it gonna be?

Ron: not it!

Felix: I stay and hold the fort.

Zita: me too.

Duke: I could use a good sit, so I'll stay too.

Numbuh 5: me too, Numbuh 5 needs to put her feet up anyways.

Tristan: alrighty then, now let's get us some eats!

Joey: I'm gonna get me those pizza-sticks things I've heard so much about.

The remanding group left, heading to different restaurants, a few moments later, they came back with different trays of food: Burgers, fries, chicken, pizzas, tacos and all sorts of assorted foods. Soon, they started to dig in, with few eating sensibly, while another few ate wildly.

Numbuh 4: hey, Numbuh 2, I bet I can finish my cheese fries before you do!

Numbuh 2: you're on!

As they were busy with their eating contest, Joey was stuffing as much food as he could in his mouth, and then swallowing all that was in there.

Joey: ahh… now that's good eating.

Kaiba: (disgusted) uh… Wheeler, you're going to make me lose my appetite if you don't stop eating like that.

Joey looked over to the others there. It was at that point he sees what Ron ordered: from Bueno Nacho he ordered a burrito, a platter on nachos for Rufus, and what looked like nacho chips inside a taco. Needless to say, Joey was curious.

Joey: hey, Ron, what's that you got there?

Ron: oh, this? (Points to the taco) this is my little creation that I like to call: the "Naco."

Joey: Naco?

Ron: a combination of Taco and Nachos. It's a little invention I created a while back. But when I was working for Bueno Nacho, I showed it to the Executives and they made it part of the menu.

Yugi: wow, Really?

Kim: it's true.

Mai: wow... I bet you got some serious dough for that.

Kim: (chuckles) oh, he did.

Ron: Ki-im! Ex-nay on the ncident-Iay with the oyalties-Rays.

Kim: okay, Naco-Boy, I'll keep quite. But you owe me later.

Joey: Hmm, that does sound interesting. Say, mind if I have a taste?

Ron: I don't see the harm, (Passes him the Naco) go ahead.

Tristan: (laughs a bit) boy, are you gonna regret making that move.

Ron was confused at what Tristan said, but he was about to understand it. Joey first chipped off a small piece of the Naco and puts it in his mouth; he chews it for a moment, and swallows it. Then he smiles, showing that he enjoyed it, and then without thinking, he starts eating more of it, actually, he was practically inhaling it. Before he knew it, it was all gone, and as for Ron… well, he was at a lost for words.

Joey: Mmm… oh man, that's good!

He was now licking his fingers when he noticed the look on Ron's face. Realizing what he just did, he felt embarrassed.

Joey: uh… oops, Heh-Heh, My bad, sorry. (Pauses) don't worry; I'll buy you another one.

As he runs off to buy another Naco, Ron was still surprised at what he saw.

Ron: did you see that?

Felix: he ate that Naco in ten-seconds flat!

Yugi: (laughs a bit) yeah, that's Joey for you.

Ron: yeah-well sure, with regular food, it's normal, but this is the Naco! They are never to be eaten in haste! Well, unless you're in a hurry.

Mai: calm down, Naco boy. Joey's getting you another one.

Monique: hey, has anyone seen Wade?

Wade: I'm right here.

They all turn to see Wade's duel-Bot coming towards them. Once it sat down, everyone noticed that the robot was holding what looked like a brown glass bottle.

Yugi: (point to bottle) what is that?

Wade: this is used to fuel my Wade-Bot.

Duke: looks like a beer bottle.

Wade: that's because it is.

Ron: what?

Wade: I created a new type of cold fission. This robot runs completely on Alcohol.

As he says this, the duel-Bot flips open the cap of the bottle, and then it pours the contents in a small fuel port on its chest.

Kaiba: hmm, I must say, I would have never thought of that.

After a while, the three teams have finished eating, and were now making small talk, mostly talking about past adventures.

Kim: okay. So now, we're in deep trouble. I mean, 30 seconds until the laser shoots with Ron and I on the barrel of it, and all my joints are paralyzed from his paralyze-bomb. Somehow, we break free before it shoots, and we manage to find some cover, and what does Professor Dementor do?

Yugi: he starts monologuing?

Kim: he starts monologuing! He starts like-this prepared speech of about "How feeble I am compared to him, how inevitable my defeat is, and how the world will soon be his!" Yada, Yada, Yada-

Kaiba: yammering.

Kim: yammering, yeah.

Ron: yeah, I mean, come on, the guy has us on a silver platter, and he won't shut up.

Joey: (laughs a bit) yeah, we've been there.

Mokuba: (Has guide book out) hey guys, I found something cool about the guide book.

Numbuh 1: what's that?

Mokuba: I can change the voice on this thing. Listen: here's Matthew Perry. (Pushes button)

Guide Book: (Matthew Perry) yeah, could I be anymore of a book?

Mokuba: Lindsay Lohan. (Pushes button)

Guide Book: (Lindsay Lohan) oh my gosh, I am so glad you chose me.

Ron: switch it Mokuba, FOR GOD'S SAKE, SWITCH IT!

Mokuba: okay, okay. Let's try Dennis Miller. (Pushes button)

Guide Book: (Dennis Miller) Hey, Cha-Cha, I got more features then a NASA relief map of Turkmenistan.

Joey: I don't get it.

Mokuba: ooh! Yakov Smirnoff! (Pushes button)

Guide Book: (Yakov Smirnoff) in Soviet Russia, book reads you! (Mokuba laughs)

Kaiba: enough. Switch it back to 007 already.

Mokuba: I had my laugh. (Pushes button)

Guide Book: (Pierce Brosnan) thank you for selecting me.

Suddenly, all of their thoughts were derailed as they now see crowds of duelists rushing out of the building. They were confused on what was going on, so Numbuh 4 call the attention of a person running, who was a ten year old boy with a pink shirt and hat, buck teeth, and a Battle city-like duel disk that was white, light blue, pink and green.

Numbuh 4: hey, you with the pink hat, what's going on?

Pink hat kid: some Goth girl said that a kid in a duel just summoned a monster known as "Reshef the Dark Being."

Kaiba, who was drinking his soda, spat it out when he heard the name.

Kaiba: (coughs) did you say, "Reshef the Dark Being"?

Pink hat kid: uh, yeah, I did. I gotta go, bye! (Runs off)

Yugi: Kaiba, what's wrong?

Kaiba: that card, "Reshef the Dark Being", I've heard about it before. It's one of the rarest cards in a new pack that isn't due for distribution in about a month. Even with all my shares of Industrial Illusions, I couldn't get that card.

Jim: why?

Tim: did somebody beat you to it?

Kaiba: no, I don't have the resources to pull those strings to get a card like that. (Eyes narrow) But I have a strong hunch I know who can. (Gets up) Come on!

He starts to join the other groups running out of the building.

Yugi: wait up, Kaiba!

Yugi follows him, and soon, the rest of the three teams follow.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! I know that Reshef the Dark Being is already out, but I needed something to use that was really rare and new. So, who does Kaiba think has the resources to get a card like that? Keep reading and reviewing to find out** _


	2. Revealing of the Blue Eyes

**Here's the next chapter. Now, on with the story  
**

* * *

Out heroes had just made it out from the building, and were now making their way to the duel where the alleged card, Reshef the Dark Being, was being used. Luckily it was a block away from the building. Kaiba, who was ahead of his and the other two teams, was now making his way through the crowd, trying to get closer to get a better view of the duel. And it wasn't long until he made it to just outside of it. He sees quite an interesting site: it was a two-on-two team duel, and Ref-Bot 26 was refereeing the whole thing. He didn't know who the two teams were, one side that was blue alliance had one kid, about eleven, who had a red and blue tie-dye shirt, black hair that looked almost purple, and it looked like his left eye was red, and his right eye was blue. On his red and blue swirled Battle City-like duel disk, his life point meter read as: 4400, he had three sarcophagus-like things, probably magic or trap cards, because in front of them was his only monster, a fusion monster known as Kamionwizard… 

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1100**

…and he had two cards in his hand.

His teammate was a twelve year old boy. He was a red haired kid with freckles and purple rectangle-lens glasses. The rest of his clothing was hidden under a large brown robe, like from a religion that held rituals. On his Battle City-like duel disk (which looked gold, and old, like an artifact), his life point meter read as: 3800, he had no magic or trap cards, his only monster was a Ritual Monster known as Chakra…

**ATK: 2450  
DEF: 2000**

…And he had three cards in his hand.

He now sees the red alliance team. Going in a complete circle, Kaiba now focuses on the opponent that is right in front of the robe guy. She had dark skin, black curly hair that was held in a pony tail with a pink scrunchy, an orange top with ruffled sleeves and that skirt thing on the bottom, along with black pants and orange women's shoes. She, along with her teammate, had a pear white Battle City-like duel disk with gold linings, and a small "G" insignia on the corners of the duel disk. Her life point meter read as: 5600, she had no magic or trap cards, her only monster was an effect monster known as Chaos Command Magician…

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1900**

…and she had one card in her hand.

Her teammate was a young boy, about nine. He had blond hair, a blue blazer/jacket along with a light blue turtle-neck sweater, beige shorts, socks, and brown shoes. On his duel disk, his life point meter read as: 5700, he had no magic or trap cards, his only monster was the Ritual Monster and the one everyone was talking about, Reshef the Dark Being …

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1500**

…And he had three cards in his hand. He then spoke up.

Blazer kid: thanks to my Final Ritual of the Ancients Magic card, I was able to summon my Reshef the Dark Being, one of my rarest and strongest monsters.

Kaiba needed answers, and quick, so he turned to the closes person next to him, which was a girl, who was also eleven. This girl had black hair that looked almost purple, just like the red and blue duelist, and the hair was held up in a standing pony tail by those oriental hair stick-things. Her clothing was of white and Black (almost dark purple) ninja apparel with a red linings and a red headband. Her Battle City-like duel disk was the same color as her clothing.

Kaiba: excuse me.

Ninja girl: (notices Kaiba) oh, hey there.

Kaiba: what's going on in this duel?

Ninja girl: well, that kid in the blue blazer just summoned that Reshef monster. I think his name is Blake Gripling, and-

Kaiba: (interrupting) wait! Did you say, "Gripling"?

Ninja girl: yeah…

Kaiba: (eyes narrow) just as I thought.

Just then, the rest of Team Yugi, and both Team KND and Team Possible made it to where Kaiba was.

Yugi: there you are. Why'd you run off like that Kaiba?

Ninja girl: "Kaiba"? As in "Seto Kaiba"? One of the strongest duelists in the world?

Kaiba: yes.

Joey: (looking at the field) so, which one is that Reshef guy that has Kaiba in his mood?

Ninja girl: the kid in the blazer summoned it.

Kaiba: his last name is Gripling.

Yugi: so you know who that is?

Kaiba: not quite, this goes back a long time.

Joey: oh boy, here comes another story from when his step-dad ran Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba: back when my step-father ran Kaiba Corp. he had a business partner who I only knew as Gripling. Gozaburo and Gripling were somewhat of pals, next to Lector of the big 5; he was Gozaburo's right hand man.

_Flashback_

Kaiba: (voice over) when I took over and turned it into a gaming company, Gripling did all that he could to get control of Kaiba Corp. He pulled every trick and stunt he could think of, just to get his hands on Kaiba Corp. until finally, I confronted him.

We now see a young Seto Kaiba, in his blue trench coat (this was a few years before he first dueled Yugi) facing an elder man in a white suit in a meeting room. His face was hidden in shadows.

Young Kaiba: I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here, Gripling. Well, I'll be frank; it's because of your constant tricks of trying to get Kaiba Corp. in your control. And I, for one, am sick of it.

Gripling: listen you little punk, Gozaburo worked his whole life to make this company. I won't let some prepubescent brat like you destroy all that he worked for.

Young Kaiba: I see that you're determent. Therefore, I purposed a little wager: beat me in a game of chess, and Kaiba Corp. is all yours, with no strings attached.

A chess board with chess pieces is brought to them; young Kaiba has white pieces, while Gripling has black.

Gripling: I accept. I must warn you though; I was the one who taught Gozaburo everything he knows about chess.

Young Kaiba made the first move, and the game began.

Kaiba: (voice over) the game raged on for hours, each of us taking pieces, trying to trap the other, his strategies were the same as Gozaburo's. Finally, only one move separated me and Gripling from winning.

Young Kaiba: Knight to H-3.

He moved his knight to the square.

Young Kaiba: check.

Gripling: not a smart move. My queen will take it out.

He moves his queen to young Kaiba's knight, thus, taking it out.

Gripling: your move Seto.

He didn't say anything, he just moved one of his bishops, and it was in front of Gripling's king.

Young Kaiba: checkmate.

Gripling was outraged, he lost. In his rage, he throws the chess set right off of the table.

Gripling: this isn't over Seto! One of these days, I'll have Kaiba Corp. And when I do, I'll change it back to the way it was, and I'll make sure you suffer for it.

Young Kaiba: (not impressed tone) don't let the door hit you on the way out.

Gripling left the room in a huff, slamming the door on the way out.

_Flashback ends_

Kaiba: I never quite heard from him again. I also know that he has large amounts of shares of Industrial Illusions, so I guess he managed to get that card.

Joey: so… the kid in the blazer is his son?

Kaiba: yes Wheeler, that's his son.

Numbuh 2: so, how bad can this Reshef card be?

Kaiba: to be honest Numbuh 2, I'm not quite sure myself.

Ron: but didn't you say you were after it? That would technically mean you knew what it was capable of.

Kaiba: I never got the chance to get a better look at it. I guess all we can do is see what it can do. I just hope that Gripling's opponents can take it out.

Ninja Girl: don't sweat it, I'm sure Chuckie and Tommy can handle it.

Yugi: you know them?

Ninja girl: of course I know them, I'm on their team, and Chuckie's my brother. (Lets out hand) I'm Kimi.

Yugi: I'm Yugi (shakes hand), so which one's your brother, the red and blue guy?

Kimi: no, that's Tommy. Chuckie is the one in the robe.

Ron: uh, guys, something's happening!

They all look on and saw the field the Reshef the Dark Being was glowing.

Tommy: what's going on?

Blake: simple, Tommy: by sending a magic card from my hand to the graveyard, I'm able to activate my Reshef's card effect and control one of your monsters for a turn.

Blake shows him the magic card (the image was a six sided die behind two swords forming an X) and sends it to the graveyard. One of the glowing orbs on Reshef is now heading towards Chuckie's Chakra; the orb enters Chakra, and was going to Blake's side of the field.

Blake: (to his teammate) Miranda, if you would be so kind?

Miranda: of course Blake. Chaos Command Magician, control shift to Blake and follow his orders.

The Chaos Command Magician moves to Blake's side of the field.

Blake: now then, Chakra, destroy his Kamionwizard with eye of Chakra!

Chakra shoots an energy beam from its eye, and it hits Kamionwizard, thus destroying it.

**Tommy: 3250**

Blake: now Reshef the Dark Being, and Chaos Command Magician, attack their life points directly!

Reshef shot an energy beam at Tommy while Chaos Command Magician shot a magical energy beam at Chuckie. Both guarded themselves with their duel disk, and the blast hits both of them, pushing them back a few feet.

**Tommy: 750 **

Chuckie: 1400

Kimi: hang in there guys! You can still win this!

Blake: HA! Hardly, but I'll tell you what, I'll end my turn right now so you can catch your breaths.

Tommy: this duel isn't over yet, my turn now!

He draws his card and looks at it. At the same time, the three sarcophagus-like things start glowing.

Joey: hey, what's up with those things?

Kimi was about to answer, but another person did. This person was a girl, about thirteen with blond hair and a heart shaped burette. She was wearing a red-ish top, white/beige caprice pants, and orange platform-ish shoes. Her Battle city-like duel disk was about the same color as her clothing.

Blond girl: that's the Different Dimension Capsules.

Joey: who are you?

Kimi: that's Angelica; she's another member of our team.

Angelica: hey there. Anyway, those capsules are the magic cards Different Dimension Capsule.

Yugi: I don't think I've heard of that card. What are they suppose to do?

Angelica: well, with one, you can take any one card from your deck and remove it from play, then, on the second turn after you play it, that very same card it retuned in your hand.

Joey: that's convenient. Maybe we should get a few of those.

Yugi: so with three, you can get three cards, right?

Angelica: yep.

Kim: so, any idea what Mr. red and blue took?

Angelica: well, my cousin waited until he had three of those cards so he could use them all at once, so I'd think it's a safe bet that one or more of the cards he took was his Blue Eyes White Dragons.

They heard what she said, but it was a good five seconds before they understood what she said. Their eyes widen in realization, but Kaiba's was the biggest.

Kaiba: I'm sorry, I must have something in my ear, becauses I could have sworn you said he has Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Angelica: you heard right.

Kaiba: that's impossible! there are only three Blue Eyes in the world and I have them all.

Angelica: then I guess that makes you Seto Kaiba. Well I guess you didn't hear that Pegasus made more of those cards when he got out of retirement.

Kaiba: WHAT? You're lying!

Numbuh 1: um, actually, she's telling the truth.

He then takes his deck out, and shows him his Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Joey: you've gotta to be kidding me, there're more of those dragons?

Numbuh 2: guys, shut up, I want to see this.

Everyone looks on as the three capsules start to open up.

Tommy: since it has been two turns after I played my three Different Dimension Capsules, the three cards I removed from play is now sent to my hand.

The capsules open widely as three large holographic cards come out of it. They glow and disappear, and at that point, three cards are popped out from Tommy's graveyard, and he takes the cards.

Tommy: perfect. Now I'll play a magic card, (puts card in duel disk) my Polymerization!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Blake: (mocking tone) oh, I'm so scared. So, what poor excuse of monsters are you fusing now?

Tommy just smiled as he revealed the three cards that he was fusing (which were the same that were in the capsules). He turned them around to show Blake and Miranda what they were. They were Three Blue Eyes White Dragons. (A/N: these Blue Eyes are the ones from the "Dark Beginning" Booster Packs (the image of the dragon behind the stone tablet), and once they saw them, they gasped in fear.

Tommy: that's right; I'll fuse my three Blue Eyes to make Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

The three blue eyes are shown n the field. They start twirl together to make a new monster, and the new fusion monster is summoned when Tommy places the correct fusion monster on his duel disk.

**ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3800**

Tommy: I'm not done yet. (Puts card in duel disk) I play another magic card.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Tommy: Double Spell!

Miranda: what does that do?

Tommy: simple, all I have to do is send one magic card from my hand to the graveyard, and I'm able to use a card in my opponent's graveyard.

He shows a De-Fusion magic card before sending it to the graveyard.

Tommy: I'll raid Blake's graveyard, and I know what card I'll take.

A small hologram of magic cards in Blake's graveyard is shown in front of Tommy (sort of like from the Virtual adventure with the Big 5 when they chose cards for their decks). He selects the dice card that Blake sent to the graveyard on his last turn, Blake's graveyard glows, and the card pops out of it. Ref-Bot 26 appears in front of both Tommy and Blake; it takes the card from the graveyard by using its extending arms, and sends it to Tommy.

Tommy: (takes card) now I'll activate the Equip magic card, Attack Dice! (A/N: made that one up)

The magic card is shown on the field. A blue six sided die appear in the middle Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's mouth.

Duke: whoa! Attack Dice? I didn't think it existed.

Zita: why? What does it do?

Duke: as long as that Equip-magic card is equipped to the monster, that same monster is able to attack a certain number of times depending on the roll of the die.

Ron: dude, seriously?

Duke: oh yeah, it's one of the rarest, too.

Kimi: and soon, it'll be Tommy's.

Ron: what?

Kimi: oh, sorry, I forgot, you weren't here at that time. Blake there was so sure about winning, he wagered his two rarest cards he had.

Yugi: which would be that dice card and Reshef.

Kimi: yep.

Tommy: (thinking) if I get a four or more, I'll win the duel. (Aloud) Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, roll the attack dice!

The middle head shoots out the die in the air, and it comes down rolling. Everyone was in suspense when the die was spinning on its corner, until finally; it landed on a… four.

Tommy: YES! A four! Now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack four times. Destroy their monsters and the rest of their life points! NEUTRON BLAST!

The three dragon heads form electricity in their mouths, they came together to form a giant energy ball. They shoot the ball and it destroys the two monsters. They shoot another blast and it hits both Miranda and Blake, they both guarded themselves with their duel disk, and the blast knocked them to the ground.

**Miranda: 0 **

Blake: 0

Ref-Bot 26: Miranda and Blake's life points are zero, Team Gripling loses. The winner is: Team Pickles! As the victor, your puzzle spheres will be solved by one turn, while the representatives of Team Gripling lose a solved portion of their puzzle spheres.

The top of Team Gripling duel disk where glowing. Team Pickles holds their puzzle sphere over the light and it turns vertically by itself, while the puzzle spheres belonging to Blake and Miranda turn as well, but in an opposite direction.

Tommy: I believe you owe us something. I'm already holding on to your Attack Dice, but you still owe Chuckie here your Reshef and the ritual magic card that goes with it.

Blake: grrr. Fine! Take them! (Gives Chuckie the two cards) you haven't heard the last of me! I'll be back!

He runs off, and Miranda and the other two teammates follow him.

Kaiba: (thinking) hmm, like father, like son. (Laughs a bit)

* * *

Soon the crowds started to get smaller, leaving only Team Yugi, Team KND, Team Possible and Team Pickles. The teams started talking. 

Yugi: boy that seemed like a tough match.

Tommy: yeah it was. By the way, the name's Tommy Pickles, Captain of Team Pickles. Let me introduce you to the rest of our teams.

He gestures the last four members of his team. The youngest boy, who was ten, had strawberry blond hair, a leather jacket with a white shirt, jeans and sneakers, his Battle City-like duel disk was silver and red, and it looked like it was part of the arm. Two of them were fraternal twins, about eleven, with brown hair; the girl was wearing a wizard hat with a cloke/cape, a simple light purple dress, with women's sneakers, and the boy was wearing something that Steve Irwin: the Crocodile Hunter wore. The girl's Battle City-like duel disk was silver with gems on it, and the boy's had nature decals on it. And last, a girl, about thirteen, she had dark skin, long curled hair that was held in a bandana, and a sunwrap with jeans and open toe shoes. Her Battle City-like duel disk looked like it was water proof because it had a plastic housing all over it.

Tommy: (Points to girl) this is Susie.

Susie: what's up?

Tommy: (points to twins) the twins, Phil and Lil.

Lil: hello.

Phil: how you doing?

Tommy: (points to last kid) and my little brother, Dil.

Dil: hey there.

Yugi: well, you know me and Kaiba already. (Points to others) this is Joey, Mai, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Mako, Mokuba and Serenity.

The rest of Team Yugi: (all at once) Hey! How's it going? Hello.

Mokuba: hey, how come all your duel disk are diffrent?I thought thet all had to be the same.

Chuckie: well, technically no, we just had to show that we're all on the same team, and these iron-ons do the trick.

They all turn around to show that their names are on the back of there shirts.

Yugi: clever.

Tommy: (notices the other two teams) so, who are you guys, friends of Yugi who are on different teams?

Kim: that's about it. I'm Kim Possible.

Kimi: (gasp) no way! The Kim Possible, the teen hero?

Kim: the very same.

Ron: and I'm Ron Stoppable, Kim's partner in crime fighting.

Monique: (under a cough) and boyfriend.

Kim: (blushing) Monique!

Dil: wait, wait, wait! Is that true? (To Kim and Ron) are you two really an item now?

Kim blush became deeper, and Ron was blushing as well. Kim began to Twirl her hair with her finger

Kim: um… Heh-heh.Yeah, we are.

Ron: Mmm-hmm.

Dil: (Pauses)…YES! (To his Teammates) Everyone owes me 50 bucks, each.

The rest of Team Pickles: (Disappointed)AWW!

Numbuh 1: don't forget about us. We're the Kids Next Door, and I must say, that was an excellent duel.

Mai: yeah, to be honest, we didn't expect anyone else to carry the Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Tommy: yeah, a lot of people think that.

Kaiba: (Sighs) I still can't believe this! I can't Believe Pegasus made more Blue Eyes.

Phil: Yeesh, what's his problem?

Mokuba: it kinda dates back when Seto and I were younger. See, I drew for him a Blue Eyes card to cheer him up, he was feeling kinda low. Anyway, long story short, that drawing made him somewhat happy, and he bent on getting all the Blue Eyes so it can never be used against him.

Tommy: so I guess with more Blue Eyes cards, Kaiba has to face not being only one who can weld it. That's sort of sad, feeling that he's no longer worthy of it, just because there are more out there.

Kaiba: I'll have you know that I'm the only one worthy of welding a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I aim to prove it. I challenge your team to a duel, me and you being representatives; the winner will be titled as the true welder of the Blue Eyes.

Tommy: I see that you're gonna be determine to duel and win no matter what. Alright, I accept your challenge, how about three-on-three? My team's strongest versus yours.

Kaiba: three-on-three it is.

Tommy: me, Chuckie, and Dil are the strongest in our team.

Kaiba: and Yugi, Joey, and myself are the strongest on ours.

Joey: what? You're actually choosing me, under your own will?

Kaiba: look, I'll admit that you're an okay duelist, and you're pretty much high ranked, just don't rub it in.

Joey: alright Kaiba, I'm with you.

Yugi: you can count me in, too.

Just then, the millennium puzzle starts to glow, and the light consumes him.

_YU-GI-OH!_

The puzzle stops glowing, and Yami Yugi appears. He takes off his jacket, and wears it like a cape.

Yami Yugi: let's do this!

Dil: whoa-ho,cool special effects.

Chuckie: did he just get taller? And did his voice got deeper?

Tommy: worry about that later, let's duel now!

Ref-Bot 26: then it's agreed! I am Ref-Bot 26, I shall referee this team duel, whatever I say goes, is that clear?

The two groups nod.

Ref-Bot 26: good. Now shuffle and cut your decks as I explain the basic rules.

Kaiba, Yami Yugi, Joey, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie walked to each other to shuffle and cut their decks.

Ref-Bot 26: this shall be an official Team World three-on-three tag-team Duel, Team Yugi vs. Team Pickles. The representative for Team Pickles: Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, and Chuckie Finster. The Representatives for Team Yugi: Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Mutou.

The two team finish shuffling and cutting their decks, then they walk back a bit to their Duel stands.

Ref-Bot 26: The rules are simple; each Duelist will have 8000 life points. You must defeat all the duelist on the opposing team in order to win, Last team with a surviving duelist wins. Prepare to duel!

Kaiba, Joey, and Yami Yugi stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, three go to the right, and three go to the left. The three to the right lock together to form a ring, then it sprout glider wings and landing gear. It lands and the wings fold back in, the ring folds half in the direction of the team, and it glows a rainbow color, the same happens to the left side. Their duel disks folds into activation, and glows the same Rainbow color.  
Tommy, Dil, and Chuckie then stick their left hands out, and small devices launch off their duel disk, three go to the right, and three go to the left, they do the same thing as the other two. Their duel disks folds into activation, and glows the same Rainbow color.

Ref-Bot 26: Team Yugi shall be Blue alliance. Team Pickles shall be Red alliance; turn order shall be decided via coin toss.

A giant Holographic coin with one side red, and the other side blue appeared in front of them. It went up twirling, then it came back down spinning on its side, then it went down red side up.

Ref-Bot 26: Red alliance: choose the order.

Tommy: Kaiba goes first, then me. After me, Joey goes, followed by my brother, Dil. Yugi takes his turn, then it will be Chuckie's, then back to me. (A/N: they are standing in the order they are taking their turns)

Ron: (to Yami Yugi, Joey and Kaiba) guys!

Yami Yugi: yes?

Ron: we're sorry to leave you guys like this, but my team and I have to find a duel ourselves.

Yami Yugi: that's okay Ron, good luck to you.

Ron: thanks, we'll meet up later when were done.

He and The rest of his team run off to find themselves a duel (A/N: I'll get back to them later).

Numbuh 4: we're with you man! Give them hell, boys!

Tea: good luck guys!

Ref-Bot 26: Draw your cards and begin!

They all draw five cards.

Tommy: this should be fun.

**Tommy: 8000 **

Dil: 8000

Chuckie: 8000

Kaiba: alright Tommy, let's see who best with the Blue Eyes. It's time to duel!

**Kaiba: 8000 **

Joey: 8000

Yami Yugi: 8000

* * *

**_I'll cut it off there for now. The reason I gave some of the All Grown Up gang costumes was that I thought it would be more creative, their costumes represent what type of cards they use, try and guess which has which. In later stories, they'll have their normal attire. Read and Review! _**


	3. Team Yugi vs Team Pickles

_**Alright, here's the next chapter of my story. On a few notes, I'll only focus on Team Yugi and Team Pickles in this story, I'll just have Team Possible explain what happened in any duel that they get into. Now on with the story **  
_

* * *

The sun was about an hour or so before it was going to set on down town Team World. It was still early in the day time, no need for streetlights or any of that nature since there was still daylight. We now focus on the duel between Team Yugi and Team Pickles. The rest of Team Yugi and Team KND were cheering on as Kaiba was making the move first. 

Kaiba: the first move is mine. (Draws card) I'll set one card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Kaiba: next I summon my Familiar Knight in Attack Mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1400  
**  
Kaiba: that's all for my turn.

Tommy: then it's my turn. (Draws card, looks at it) perfect. I play the magic card, Polymerization. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Tommy: this magic card allows me to take two or more fusion-material monsters from either my hand or on the field, and make a new fusion monster.

Kaiba: do you think we're beginners? We know what the card does, we all have it.

Tommy: yes I know. And I also know that each of you all has only one, while I have three copies, as well as other cards that help with the fusion process. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a fusion duelist; my entire deck is loaded with fusion-material monsters, and other fusion cards. I'm surprised that none of you has noticed my fusion deck.

He holds his duel disk up to show them that right across from his regular deck was where the fusion deck slot was. But what really surprised the three team members was that…

Joey: whoa! That guy's fusion deck is as big as his regular deck, maybe even bigger.

Yami Yugi: with a fusion deck that size, he must have every known fusion monster in existents.

Tommy: pretty much. Now then, it's still my turn, and I've just played Polymerization. I fuse two monsters from my hand: Summon Skull, and Red Eyes Black Dragon!

The two monsters are shown on the field (A/N: his Red Eyes are from the "Dark Beginnings" booster pack), they twirl around, becoming a new fusion monster. Tommy takes the correct fusion monster from his fusion deck and puts it on his duel disk.

Tommy: come forth, Black Skull Dragon!

**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 2500  
**  
Joey: oh crap! He's already got a monster with 3200 ATK points in his first move!

Tommy: not too bad, huh? Well, lucky for you, I'll end my turn with that.

Joey: it's Joey Wheeler's turn to step up to the plate, so look out. (Draws card) I'll set two cards facedown, and summon my Rocket Warrior in attack Mode.

He puts the cards in and on his duel disk, two large version of his facedown cards appear in front of him and so does the summoned monster.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300**

Joey: and that's it for me.

Dil: (Draws card) my first move will be the Cost Down Magic card. (Put card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Dil: this lets me down grade all the monsters in my hand by two stars so they are easier to summon, but I'll have the card affect only my hand. Now with two stars gone, this level-six monster is now a level-four monster.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and the monster appears in front of him.

Dil: say hello to the monarch of the machines, Machine King!

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2000**

Dil: this guy gets a 100 ATK point boost for every machine-type monster on the field, including himself.

Machine King:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Dil: I'll end my turn by setting two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk, two large version of his facedown cards appear in front of him.

Yami Yugi: then it's my turn now. (Draws card) I'll summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200**

Yami Yugi: next I'll set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk, two large version of his facedown cards appear in front of him.

Yami Yugi: and that's all for now.

Chuckie: (Draws card) I begin by playing A Ritual Magic card: Garma Sword Oath. (Put card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. Four blue arms, each with swords start forming from an alter that was just created.

Chuckie: all I have to do is sacrifice monsters who star level is equal or more than seven and I'll be able to summon my Ritual Monster. I'll offer my Garnecia Elefantis to summon my Garma Sword.

The monster is shown on the field, the four swords absorb the energy of Garnecia Elefantis, and the monster disintegrates. The four swords clash together, they rise and it now shows that the four arms are part of the monster.

**ATK: 2550  
DEF: 2150**

Chuckie: and since that was a special summon, I can do an extra summon. So I'll summon the Sonic Bird in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Chuckie: I'll now activate Sonic Bird's card effect: since I was able to summon it successfully, I can take a Ritual Magic card from my deck, and move it to my hand.

His duel dusk shows different hologram-cards in front of him. Chuckie chooses one, a random cards pops out of his duel dusk, and he takes it.

Chuckie: I think I'll use it now: White Dragon Ritual! (Puts card in duel disk) I'll sacrifice my Sonic Bird to summon the Paladin of White Dragon!

The magic card is shown on the field. Sonic Bird glows and armor appears on it. The armor absorbs the energy of Sonic Bird and it disintegrates, leaving only the armor as it produces the monster, both Warrior and Dragon.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200**

Joey: the Paladin of White Dragon? (To Kaiba) don't you have that card, Kaiba?

Kaiba: yes, and I have a feeling I know what's goning to happen now.

Chuckie: now for my assault: Garma Sword, attack the Rocket Warrior with eight sword attack!

Garma Sword raises its eight swords and rushed towards Rocket Warrior.

Joey: not so fast, Chuckie, I'm activating my facedown cards. (Pushes two buttons on duel disk) Graceful Dice and Skull Dice!

The two facedown cards flip up. An angle thing with a blue die comes out of the magic card, while a devil thing with a red die comes out of the trap card.

Joey: Graceful Dice increases the number of the ATK points of my monsters depending on the roll of the die, the higher the number, the stronger my monsters gets. And Skull Dice pretty much does the same thing, except replace the word "my" with "your", replace "increase" with "decrease", and "stronger" with "weaker."

Both the red and blue die gets launched in the air, and come back spinning on their sides. First the blue die stops and lands on a one.

Joey: oh-no! A ONE? That means my monster get no increase.

Next the red one was stopping, and it lands on a two.

Joey: ALRIGHT! That cuts your monster's ATK points by half.

Paladin of White Dragon:  
**ATK: 950  
DEF: 1200**

Garma Sword:  
**ATK: 1275  
DEF: 2150**

Rocket Warrior transforms into a rocket and rushes towards that attacking Garma Sword. They both collided, leaving a huge explosion, but only Rocket Warrior survived.

Joey: alright! One down, three to go!

**Chuckie: 7775**

Chuckie: you won't be so lucky next time. I end my turn by control shifting Paladin of White Dragon to Tommy.

Paladin of White Dragon flies towards Tommy's side of the field.

Paladin of White Dragon:  
**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200**

Kaiba: (thinking) just as I though, once Tommy takes his turn, he'll activate Paladin's card effect, sacrificing it for a Blue Eyes. Well guess what Tommy; I don't plan for you to make that move anytime soon. (Draws card) hmm, this could help me. (Aloud) alright Tommy, I'll have my Familiar Knight attack Paladin of White Dragon.

The Familiar Knight rushes towards the Paladin of White Dragon.

Tommy: is he nuts?

Dil: careful bro, he's up to something.

Tommy: time to find out what. Paladin, attack Familiar knight with Dragon Lance!

The Paladin shot an energy beam through its lance, white the dragon that it was riding shoots another energy beam. The two beam combined into one, which was about to hit Familiar Knight.

Kaiba: that attack might destroy my Knight, but thanks to my facedown card, I won't receive any damage. (Pushes button on duel disk) Ring of Defense!

His facedown card flips up. The energy blast destroys Familiar Knight in an explosion-like manner, but the Ring of Defense started spinning, stopping the explosion from getting to Kaiba.

Kaiba: that's not all, now that my Knight has been destroyed through battle, I can activate its card effect. Now we can all special summon any one low level monster that is in our hand. I now summon the X-Head Cannon.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500**

Chuckie: I don't have a low level monster, so it can't affect me.

Dil: but it can still affect the rest of us.

Tommy, Dil, Joey and Yami Yugi each placed a card on their duel disk, and the monsters appear in front of each one.

Tommy: I'll summon my Cave Dragon in attack mode.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 100**

Dil: I'll summon Mechanical Chaser, also in attack mode.

**ATK: 1850  
DEF: 800**

Joey: Panther Warrior will be my choice.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600**

Yami Yugi: and I choose Beta the Magnet Warrior.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600**

Yami Yugi: both in attack mode.

Kaiba: my turn's not over yet. Since X-Head Cannon was a special summon, I'll do one more normal summon.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and the monster appears in front of him.

Kaiba: I've now summoned Z-Metal Tank.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300  
**  
Kaiba: now, since Z-Metal Tank is a Union monster, I can fuse him to another without Polymerization. Z-Metal Tank, Fuse with X-Head Cannon.

The small connection port on the Bottom of X-Head Cannon starts spinning, and forms electricity. The connection port on Z-Metal Tank starts sparking too. Both ports come together magnetically, forming a new monster.

Kaiba: I've created the XZ-Tank Cannon!

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2100**

Kaiba: my new machine can now take out that Paladin.

Tommy: (Laughs) your XZ-Tank Cannon may be powerful then my Paladin, but you already you've already finished your Battle Phase by summoning your Z-Metal Tank.

Kaiba: that may be, but I have a magic card that will change that. (Puts card in duel disk) Activate Brave Attack!

The magic card is shown on the field, XZ-Tank Cannon glows.

Kaiba: I got this card as a trade I made with Gerald Johansson before this duel started. It allows me to take up to all the monster on my side of the field, and combine their ATK points for one Big Attack.

Joey: Rocket Warrior, control shift to Kaiba and follow his orders.

Rocket Warrior moves to Kaiba's side of the field.

Kaiba: thanks Wheeler. Alright, XZ-Tank Cannon, Rocket Warrior, attack Tommy's Paladin of White Dragon with Brave Attack!

Rocket Warrior transforms into a Rocket and mounds on top of XZ-Tank Cannon.

Combined Monster Strength:  
**ATK: 3900  
**  
XZ-Tank Cannon started rushing towards the Paladin of White Dragon. Paladin tried to defend itself, but the Rocket Warrior started to detonate, causing a huge explosion, leaving no trace of either monster.

Kaiba: so much for your Paladin. And since Chuckie was the one to summon it, he loses life points.

**Chuckie: 5775  
**  
Mokuba: alright Seto!

Duke: way to go Kaiba!

Kaiba: my turn's not over yet. Next I play Pot of Greed, (puts card in duel disk) which lets me draw two cards.

The magic card is shown on the field. Kaiba draws two cards from his deck.

Kaiba: I end my turn by playing my Monster Reborn, (puts card in duel disk) Bringing back my XZ-Tank Cannon.

The magic card is shown on the field. Kaiba's graveyard glows, a beam of light comes out of it, and it forms into the XZ-Tank Cannon.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2100  
**  
Kaiba: your move Tommy.

Tommy: (Draws card) Black Skull Dragon, Destroy his XZ-Tank Cannon with Molten Fire-Balls!

The Dragon opens its mouth and shoots flaming balls at the XZ-Tank Cannon.

Yami Yugi: not so fast Tommy!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Yami Yugi: my Shift trap card changes what monster Black Skull Dragon attacks, and I choose my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

The fire balls change direction, so instead of XZ-Tank Cannon, they hit Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. They make a direct hit, but Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was still there.

Tommy: hey wait! Shouldn't your Celtic Guardian be destroyed?

Yami Yugi: normally yes, but Obnoxious Celtic Guardian has a card effect: if he is attacked by a monster with over 1900 ATK points, he will not be destroyed. However, I still suffer damage since he was in attack mode.

**Yami Yugi: 6200 **

Yami Yugi: leaving both of our monsters save from your attack.

Tommy: is that so? Well check this out: (puts card in duel disk) I activate my Quick-Play Magic card, De-Fusion! I shall break up by Black Skull Dragon.

The magic card is shown on the field. Black Skull Dragon glows, Then it looked like it was cut in half, one half became the Summon Skull…

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200**

… And the other half became the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000**

Tommy: and since that was a Quick-Play magic card, my Battle Phase is still up. Summon Skull, attack the XZ-Tank Cannon. Red Eyes, attack Joey's Panther Warrior.

Summon Skull creates lighting in its hands and sends the blast at XZ-Tank Cannon, thus, destroying it.

**Kaiba: 7900  
**  
Red Eyes Black Dragon breaths Fire and shoots a blast at Panther Warrior, thus, destroying it.

**Joey: 7600**

Tommy: I'll set one card facedown, ending my turn.

He puts the card in his duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Joey: my move. (Draws card) I play my own Monster Reborn, (puts card in duel disk) bringing back my Panther Warrior.

The magic card is shown on the field. Joey's graveyard glows, a beam of light comes out of it, and it forms into Panther Warrior.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600  
**  
Joey: Yugi, I could use some monsters over here.

Yami Yugi: you got it. Beta the Magnet Warrior and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, control shift to Joey and follow his orders.

The two monsters move towards Joey's side of the field.

Joey: sweet! Now I can sacrifice all three of them. Prepare to meet one of my strongest monsters!

He puts the card on his duel disk. The three monsters disintegrate, and in there place came the new summoned monster.

Joey: say hello to Gilford the Lightning!

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1400**

Chuckie: wait a minute! Gilford is a level-Eight monster, yet you sacrificed three monsters.

Joey: that's because if I sacrifice three monsters to summon him, I'd activated his card effect. Gilford can now destroy all the monsters on your side of the field. Gilford, destroy all of there monsters with Lighting blade!

Gilford raised its wide-bladed sword, and it produces lighting. The lighting struck all the monsters on the opposing field, thus, destroying them.

Serenity: way to go, Joey!

Joey: (to Serenity) Thanks sis. (To Team Pickles) Now Gilford is free to attack directly. Gilford, attack Chuckie's life points directly!

Gilford rushed towards Chuckie with the blade in his hand, preparing to attack.

Dil: not so fast dude! I activated my facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Dil: it's known as Physical Double. It lets me take a monster on my opponent's side of the field, and I choose your Gilford the lighting.

The trap card glows, and soon, the air around the card became wavy.

Joey: what's going on?

Dil: well, once I choose a monster, my trap creates a Mirage Token, which I'll summon on Chuckie's side of the feild. The token monster will be an exact duplicate of Gilford: the same type and attribute, star level, and the same ATK and DEF strength.

And sure enough, a pale colored version of Gilford appears in front of him.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1400**

Ref-Bot 26: (Makes Whistle sound) REPLAY! Now that the number of monsters on Dil's side of the field had changed, Joey has to stop his current attack and choose a target again.

Joey: (thinking) if I attack that Mirage Token, both Gilfords would be destroyed. (Aloud) you win this round, Dil; I'll set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk, two large version of his facedown cards appear in front of him.

Joey: your move, Dil.

Dil: (Draws card) my Mirage Token can only last for one turn, which makes us Defenseless for now.

As he says this, the Cloned Gilford self-destructs.

Dil: I don't have much in my hand to work with, so I'll play this magic card: (Puts card in duel disk) Exchange!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Dil: this let's me take a card from my opponent's hand, and vice versa. I could have everyone be effected by my card, but since Joey has no other card, I'll only focus the effect on me and Yugi.

Suddenly, holograms of the cards in Yami Yugi's hand and the card in Dil's hand are shown to each other. Yami Yugi's two cards were Card of Sanctity and monster Reborn. Dil's card was 7 Completed.

Dil: I'll take that Card of Sanctity.

Yami Yugi: then I guess I'll take 7 Completed.

Ref-Bot 26 entered the center of the field. His two arms reach towards the cards in Dil and Yami Yugi's hands. He takes a hold of the selected cards, and makes the switch without moving his legs.

Ref-Bot 26: card exchange completed. (Walks backs to sidelines)

Dil: I now play Card of Sanctity, (puts card in duel disk) allowing all of us to draw until we each have six cards.

The magic card is shown on the field. The two teams drew cards from their deck, and now they all had six cards in their hands.

Dil: first I play Dark Hole, (puts card in duel disk) which destroyes all monsters on the field, including your Gilford.

The magic card is shown on the field, it creates a black hole which sucks Gilford the Lighting, thus destroying him.

Joey: oh-no!

Dil: now I summon the Heavy Mech Support Platform.

He puts the card on the duel disk, and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 500**

Dil: next is my magic card, (puts card in duel disk) Machine Duplication, this magic card can only work if I have a machine monster with 500 ATK or less, it allows me to summon up to two more of the same monster.

The magic card is shown on the field. It then scans the Heavy Mech Support Platform, two cards stick out of Dil's deck. He takes them both, and puts them on his duel disk, thus, summoning the monsters.

Dil: now my three Platforms, attack their life points directly!

All three platforms each shot a laser beam at the three duelists. Kaiba, Joey and Yami Yugi guarded themselves with their duel disk as each blast hits them.

**Kaiba: 7400 **

Joey: 7100

Yami Yugi: 5700

Susie: alright Dil! Way to go, little guy!

Kimi: they're ahead of the duel now!

Phil: nice job, Dil!

Dil: yeah, thanks! I know I'm great. I'll set one card facedown, ending my turn.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and a large version of his facedown card appeared in front of him.

Yami Yugi: (Draws card) not a wise move Dil, you've let yourself open for an attack.

Dil: did I now?

Yam Yugi: oh yes, and you'll regret it. I now summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Yami Yugi: that's not all, next I play Polymerization, (Puts card in duel disk) Fusing my Gazelle with Berfomet.

Berfomet was shown and was twirling with Gazelle to make a new monster. Yami Yugi places the right fusion monster on his duel disk.

Yami Yugi: I now create Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!

**ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1800**

Tommy: nice move. But it seems you forgot about my facedown card, and now it's gonna cost you. (Pushes Button on duel disk) ACTIVATE MISPOLYMERIZATION!

His facedown card flips up, Chimera glows and then it looks like it was sliced into pieces, and it disintegrated. The fusion card is then jumps off the duel disk and Yami Yugi catches it.

Yami Yugi: what the?

Tristan: (confused) um… what just happened here?

Numbuh 4: well, Chimera was just sliced up into small pieces.

Numbuh 5: we all saw that, genius. He means "how did it happen?"

Mai: that trap card did it.

Tommy: allow me to explain what happened: when you created your Chimera, I activated my facedown card, which was Mispolymerization. When a fusion monster is summoned, it takes all fusion monsters on the field, and returns them to the fusion decks. And since it was returned and not destroyed, Chimera's card effect of re-summoning one of the monsters that created it does not occur.

Yami Yugi: oh no.

Tommy: and I thought you were experts. I mean, come on! If it was me, I would fusion first, and then normal summon, but you normal summoned first and then fused the summoned monster, leaving you unable to summon again until next turn.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi thoughts) oh great! I messed up on my turn, and there's nothing in my hand that can let me summon more monster. (Gasps, Realizes) wait! Of course, I almost forgot.

Yami Yugi: sorry to disappoint you Tommy, but I still got an ace up my sleeve. First I'll set two card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk. Large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Yami Yugi: next comes this move.

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his old facedown card flips up.

Yami Yugi: I activate my Rope of Life Trap card! All I have to do is discard all the cards in my hand and I'll bring back a monster that was lost in battle.

He discards all the cards in his hand; a rope appears from the trap card and reaches towards Kaiba's graveyard. It glows and a beam of light shoots out of it. The light was forming into XZ-Tank Cannon holding on to the rope on Yami Yugi's side of the field.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2100  
**  
Yami Yugi: I have brought back Kaiba's XZ-Tank Cannon and with Rope of Life, it shall get an 800 ATK point Boost!

XZ-Tank Cannon:  
**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 2100**

Yami Yugi: XZ-Tank Cannon: destroy the middle Heavy Mech Support Platform with XZ Cannon Blast!

XZ- Tank Cannon shoots turret lasers towards the middle platform. The lasers make their mark, destroying the middle platform.

**Dil: 4800  
**  
Dil: aw man! My life points!

Chuckie: wait! He lost too many! He was only supposed to lose 1800 life points, but that last attack looked like it was direct.

Yami Yugi: check the ATK points of the middle Heavy Mech Support Platform and you'll see why.

Dil checks the stats of the last move, and he sees that…

Dil: hey! My middle platform had 0 ATK points, what gives?

Yami Yugi: allow me to explain, when I sent my hand to the graveyard, one of the cards was the Beast of Gilfer. And when it was sent to the graveyard, its card effect activated, draining 500 ATK points from any monster I choose.

Dil: so you chose my middle Heavy Mech Support Platform.

Yami Yugi: yes.

Dil: clever, I like that.

Yami Yugi: that move ends my turn.

Tea: way to go Yugi!

Numbuh 2: yeah, but it was Kaiba who had that monster in the graveyard, so Yugi should tank (thank) him! A-HAHAHAHAHA!

Duke: weak!

Numbuh 5: Heh-Heh! Strait up Duke!

Chuckie: it's my turn now. (Draw card, looks at it) YES! I now play the magic card, Black Luster Ritual! (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. It forms into a doorway on the floor with two fire pot things on each side.

Yami Yugi: (Gasp) you have a Black Luster Soldier?

Chuckie: that's right. As a Ritual Duelist, I have every known Ritual Monster ever made, including this one. Now I sacrifice my Berserk Dragon in order to summon Black Luster Soldier!

The monster is shown on the field. It disintegrates, sending its particles in the two burner-things. The doorway rises up to stand up strait; it then opens, releasing the monster.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500**

Yami Yugi: guys, I think we might be in trouble.

Joey: why? That thing ain't strong enough to take out our Tank Cannon.

Kaiba: that may be, but if it stays on the field, it might pose a bigger threat.

Joey: I don't get it.

Chuckie: next I play Sword of Deep-Seated, (Puts card in duel disk) increasing Black Luster Soldier's ATK and DEF by 500.

The magic card is shown on the field. Black Luster Soldier's sword becomes a purple-crystal sword.

Black Luster Soldier:  
**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000  
**  
Chuckie: Destroy that Tank Cannon with Sword of Deep-Seated.

Black Luster Soldier rushes towards XZ-Cannon, and slashes it with its sword, destroying it.

**Yami Yugi: 5400**

Chuckie: that's that, now I set one card facedown and end my turn.

He puts the cards in his duel disk. A large version of his facedown card appears in front of him.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi thought) we have to get rid of that Black Luster Soldier, otherwise, if Tommy gets his Blue Eyes, we might not have a chance. But we can't do anything yet, the ball is in Kaiba's court now. It's gonna be up to him to keep us in this duel.

Yami Yugi looks at Kaiba who was about to take his turn.

Kaiba: (thinking) alright, I've got to do all I can to get that Soldier off the field before Tommy gets his Blue Eyes. (Looks at deck) I'm gonna need something to help turn the odds; I'm going to have to trust in the Heart of the Cards.

Kaiba: this duel isn't over yet, it's now my turn!

He starts to draw a card, but pauses first, putting everyone watching in suspense. Finally, he draws but he doesn't look at it yet. Once he looks at it, he draws a smile.

Kaiba: prepare to say goodbye to Black Luster Soldier!

* * *

_**What did Kaiba draw? Will it prevent the event that Yami Yugi and Kaiba believe will happen? What is said event? Keep reading and find out!** _


	4. Team Yugi vs Team Pickles II

_**Chapter 4 is up. I think this chapter and the next should just about finish this duel, but the story won't be over yet. One last thing: to prevent confusion, the Tommy who is Numbuh 2's little brother will be referred to as "Dark Operative" in this Fic. Now on with the story! **  
_

* * *

Score so far: 

**Tommy: 8000 **

Dil: 4800

Chuckie: 5775

Kaiba: 7400

Joey: 7100

Yami Yugi: 5400

Kaiba has just taken his turn and drew his card.

Kaiba: alright, prepare to lose it all! For my first move, I'll summon the Lord of Dragons, in attack mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1100**

Tommy: uh-oh. I don't like where this is heading.

Kaiba: next I'll play two magic cards: (puts both in duel disk) both of them being The Flute of Summoning Dragon!

The two magic cards appear on the field. Two flutes appear in both of Lord of Dragons's hands, and both flutes glow.

Dil: oh man, two flutes?

Kaiba: usually with one flute, I can summon up to two Dragon-type monsters. But with two flutes, I can summon up to four Dragons! But I only have three, so I'll summon them. MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS!

He puts three cards on his duel disk. The flutes in Lord of Dragons's hands glow more intense as the three identical monsters appear in front of Kaiba.

All Blue Eyes White Dragons:  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500**

Numbuh 3: wow…!

Kimi: oh…man!

Angelica: saw it coming.

Kaiba: before I let you three get a first hand experience of the powers of my Blue Eyes White Dragons, I'll play another magic card: (puts card in duel disk) my Card of Demise.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Kaiba: this magic card lets me draw five cards, but on the fifth turn after I activate it, I must discard any cards that I have in my hand. (Draws five cards) now I play my own Polymerization, (puts cards in duel disk) fusing to make the strongest monster my deck can produce!

The magic card is shown on the field. The three dragons twirl together to make a new monster, Kaiba places the right fusion monster from his fusion deck onto his duel disk.

Kaiba: THE BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!

**ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3800  
**  
Kaiba: now my ultimate dragon, destroy that Black Luster Soldier! NEUTRON BLAST!

The three dragon heads form electricity in their mouths, they came together to form a giant energy ball. They shoot the ball and it destroys Black Luster Soldier.

**Chuckie: 4775**

Kaiba: I'd like to see any of you top that. I set two cards facedown, ending my turn.

He puts the cards in his duel disk. Two large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Kaiba: (to Tommy) your move, red and blue.

Tommy: (Draws card, looks at it) not bad, not bad at all.

Kaiba: what? What did you draw?

Tommy: I'll let you know in a second, but first, I'll play a field magic card.

His Field card zone opens and he puts the card in it. The whole field starts warping all around.

Yami Yugi: what is this?

Tommy: this is the Fusion Gate Field magic card; it lets all of us perform fusions without Polymerization. But it comes with a price, the fusion material monsters are removed from play when I use Fusion Gate. But luckily, with the card I've just drawn, I won't need the fusion material monsters to bring forth my beast.

He puts a card on his duel disk. A monster that he summoned appeared in front of him.

Tommy: say hello to Cyber-Stein!

**ATK: 700  
DEF: 500  
**  
Joey: Cyber-what? I've never even heard of this crazy card.

Tommy: I wouldn't be surprised; this is one of the few rarest cards in my deck. It's just what a fusion duelist like myself needs.

Joey: I don't get it.

Tommy: allow me to explain: you see, at a cost of 5000 of my life points, I am able to special summon a fusion monster without either the fusion-materiel monsters, or Polymerization.

Joey: NYAH! That's not good!

Tommy: alright, I now pay 5000 life points to activate Cyber-Stein's card effect.

**Tommy: 3000  
**  
Cyber-Stine glows. It shoots a beam from its gun-arm, and creates a portal.

Tommy: through the power of Cyber-Stein, I summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Through the portal, Tommy's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appears in front of him.

**ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3800**

Tommy: looks like you got your battle, Blue Eyes vs. Blue Eyes.

Kaiba: yes, now let's see who is the most skilled with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Both of our dragons are of equal strength, so you're going to have to think up a new move.

Tommy: way ahead of you, Kaiba. (Puts a card in his duel disk) I now play my own Monster Reborn.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Tommy: I'll use it to bring back my best friend's Black Luster Solider.

Chuckie's graveyard glows, a beam of light shoots out of it, and it forms into the Black Luster Solider, which appears on Tommy's side of the field.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500**

Yami Yugi: oh…

Kaiba: … crap!

Joey: I'm not liking this.

Tommy: now, with the power of my Fusion Gate, I shall fuse Black Luster Solider with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

The two monsters twirl together, disappearing in the warps on the field. Tommy takes the correct fusion monster and places it on his duel disk. The new fusion monster appears in front of him.

Tommy: COME FORTH, DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT!

**ATK: 5000  
DEF: 5000**

Mai: whoa! That thing has got 5000 ATK Points!

Numbuh 1: I've never seen a card that powerful before.

Numbuh 2: I think Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey bit more then they can chew.

Tristan: and that dragon is gonna take a bite out of them if that thing stay's on the field.

Joey: uh… this isn't as bad as it looks, right?

Kaiba: no Joey, it's much worst.

Tommy: too true, Kaiba. Our new monster had 5000 ATK and DEF points, plus, he gets an additional 500 ATK points for every Dragon-Type monster that is on the field and graveyard.

Joey: uh, hold on, does that include Kaiba's Blue Eyes that were used for fusion?

Tommy: yes, and it includes itself.

Joey: okay let's see: (uses fingers) three Blue Eyes, one Red Eyes, Blue Eyes Ultimate, and Dragon Master Knight. That's about five Dragons!

Kaiba: seven Dragons, Wheeler. Paladin of White Dragon is a Dragon-type, so is the Cave Dragon Tommy summoned.

Yami Yugi: that make's Dragon Master Knight's ATK points 8500!

Dragon Master Knight:  
**ATK: 8500  
DEF: 5000**

Tea: whoa! If that Dragon gets the chance to attack them directly…

Mai: (finishing) …then our boys might lose the duel.

Tommy: Dragon Master Knight…

Chuckie: Destroy the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon…!

Tommy and Chuckie: DRAGON SABER BLAST!

The three-headed dragon part each breathed electricity and shot a blast; the Knight part shot an energy blast from his sword. All four blast twirled and combined together to make one big blast, which was heading towards Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Kaiba: you're gonna have to try better then that, 'cause I reveal my facedown card!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Kaiba: Negate Attack!

The blast hits an invisible wall, and then it's neutralized.

Kaiba: not only does it stop your attack, it puts your turn to the near end.

Tommy: fine, I'll set two cards facedown, ending my turn.

He puts the cards in his duel disk. Two large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Joey: now it my turn. (Thinking) okay, I gotta draw something good to get us out of this mess.

Kaiba: (thinking, sighs) that trap card bought us some time, but not a lot of it. I hate to admit this, but it looks like it's going to be up to Wheeler to keep us in this duel. (Pauses)…we're doomed.

Joey draws a card from his deck, and looks at it.

Joey: (thinking) this could be helpful later. (Aloud) alright, first, I'll set three cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk. Three large holograms of his facedown cards appear in front of him.

Joey: next, I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and a large hologram version of the facedown monster appears in front of him.

Joey: that's all I have for now, I end my turn.

Dil: (Draws card) alright now. (To Tommy) hey T, a little help over here?

Tommy: you got it. Dragon Master Knight, control shift to Dil and follow his orders.

Dragon Master Knight flies towards Dil's side of the field.

Dil: thanks. Now for my next move, I'll sacrifice my two remanding Heavy Mech Support Platforms, In order to summon one of my strongest monsters.

He puts the card on his duel disk. Both of the Platforms disintegrate and the new summoned monster appears in its place.

Dil: you've seen Machine King, well now see him in his more upgraded form: the Perfect Machine King!

**ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1500**

Serenity: oh-no! Not that card!

Duke: I still remember the trouble Nesbit gave us when he used that card.

Dil: next I play an Equip magic card, (puts card in duel disk) Machine Conversion Factory, which increases my Perfect Machine King ATK and DEF by 300.

The magic card is shown on the field. More weapons, like guns, appear on Perfect Machine King.

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 1800**

Dil: I think I'll attack Joey's facedown monster. Perfect Machine King, attack Joey's Defensive monster with Mega-Rocket-Jet Punch.

Perfect Machine King raised its right arm and launched its rocket fist towards Joey's facedown monster. The facedown monster was revealed as a Spear Cretin before the blast could hit it.

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 500**

It was destroyed, and the arm returned to Perfect Machine King.

Joey: WHO'S DA MAN? You just attacked my Spear Cretin, and by doing so, you activated its card flip effect: when it's destroyed after it's flipped, we each get to special summon any monster from our graveyard in either Face up attack mode, or facedown defense mode.

Holograms of the graveyard cards are shown on everyone's duel disk. They each choose a card; the graveyards glow and beams of light shoot upwards, forming into the monsters.

Yami Yugi: I choose to bring back a monster I sent to the graveyard, my Dark Magician.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100**

Joey: I'll bring back my Gilford the Lightning.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1400  
**  
Kaiba: and, again, I choose my XZ-Tank Cannon.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2100**

Chuckie: I'll bring back my Garma Sword.

**ATK: 2550  
DEF: 2150**

Dil: I choose one of my Heavy Mech Support Platforms.

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 500**

Tommy: and Summon Skull will be the one I choose.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200**

Dil: it's still my turn. Dragon Master Knight, destroy the XZ-Tank Cannon with Dragon Saber Blast.

The Dragon Master Knight attacks like before, sending the blast at the XZ-Tank Cannon.

Joey: hey, hold on! Did you forget about my facedown cards? Well let me remind you. (Pushes button on duel disk) activate Magic Arm Shield!

One of his facedown cards flips up and a shield appears on XZ-Tank Cannon left arm. An extending suction cup thing pops out of it and grabs Summon Skull.

Joey: this trap card takes a monster on your side of the field, and that monster takes the blow of Perfect Machine King. So now, Tommy's Dragon Master Knight is going to destroy his master's Summon Skull.

Yami Yugi: Brilliant move, Joey! With Tommy gone, his Dragon Master Knight will be destroyed.

The blast was now rushing towards Tommy's Summon Skull.

Tommy: AH! ACTIVATE TRAP!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up, but it wasn't seen because the attack on Summon Skull caused a cloud of smoke.

Kaiba: looks like Tommy is out of the duel.

Tommy: sorry to disappoint you Kaiba, but I'm still in the game.

Kaiba: what?

As the smoke cleared, everyone there watching saw that Tommy standing in his regular spot.

Kaiba: you're still in the duel? How?

Kaiba got his answer when the smoke cleared completely. He saw that Tommy activated one of his facedown cards.

Tommy: because of my facedown card, Nutrient Z. I could only activated if an attack was going to caused 2000 points or more damage to my life points. It increases my life points by 4000 before damage is taken.

**Tommy: 7000 **

Tommy: 1000

Kimi: (sighs in relief) that was too close.

Phil: yeah, but now he's got 1000 life points.

Susie: but he's still in the game, which means that Dragon Master Knight is still in play.

Joey: (through clench teeth) D'OHHHHHH! We were so close!

Tommy: close, but no cigar. Now if you don't mine, it's still my brother's turn.

Dil: thanks T. Alright, since I have another machine-type monster, Perfect Machine King gets a 500 ATK point boost, not to mention another from XZ-Tank Cannon.

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 4000  
DEF: 1800**

Dil: I'm not done yet. Perfect Machine King; get on top of the Heavy Mech Support Platform.

Perfect Machine King Walks on the Heavy Mech Support Platform and the platform lifts it up in the air.

Dil: since my Heavy Mech Support Platform is a Union-type monster, it can equip to a machine-type and increase there ATK and DEF by 500.

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 4500  
DEF: 2300**

Joey: that's not cool.

Dil: I'll set one card facedown, ending my turn

He puts the card in his duel disk and a large version of his facedown card appeared in front of him.

Yami Yugi: it's my turn now. (Draws card, looks at it) I play Pot of Greed, (puts card in duel disk) which lets me draw two cards.

The magic card is shown on the field; he draws two cards from his deck and looks at them.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) wait, maybe there is a chance after all.

Yami Yugi: I play Graceful Charity. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Yami Yugi: this let's me draw three cards, (Does so) and discard two (does so). (Looks at hand) Joey, I need Gilford.

Joey: you got it. Gilford, control Shift to Yugi and follow his orders!

Gilford moves to Yami Yugi's side of the field.

Yami Yugi: it's time to fight fire with fire. I now play my own Black Luster Ritual! (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. It forms into a doorway on the floor with two fire pot things on each side.

Yami Yugi: Now I sacrifice Gilford the Lighting, in order to summon Black Luster Soldier!

The monster is shown on the field. It disintegrates, sending its particles in the two burner-things. The doorway rises up to stand up strait; it then opens, releasing the monster.

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500**

Kaiba: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, control shift to Yugi and follow his orders.

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon flies towards Yami Yugi's side of the field.

Yami Yugi: now I'll fuse Black Luster Soldier with Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Tommy: but you don't have Polymerization in your hand. Heck, you don't have any card in your hand.

Yami Yugi: that may be, but you've already provided another means of fusion.

Tommy: (gasp) my Fusion Gate!

Yami Yugi: that's right. Your Field magic card affects all of us, so, by the power of the Fusion Gate, I fuse Black Luster Soldier with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

The two monsters twirl together, disappearing in the warps on the field. Yami Yugi takes the correct fusion monster and places it on his duel disk. The new fusion monster appears in front of him.

Yami Yugi: feel the power of our Dragon Master Knight!

**ATK: 5000  
DEF: 5000**

Yami Yugi: a new dragon on the field may strengthen your Dragon Master Knight, but ours will have equal strength.

Both Dragon Master Knights:  
**ATK: 8500  
DEF: 5000  
**  
Tea: wait, shouldn't it be 9000?

Mokuba: no, because Seto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was removed from play when Yugi used Fusion Gate to make their Dragon Master Knight.

Tommy: looks like we're evenly matched.

Yami Yugi: quite so. However, victory will soon be ours. For you see, out of all your fusing, you've neglected one small factor. And the emphasis is on "small."

He eyes the monster on Tommy's side of the field, which was his Cyber-Stein.

Tommy: (Gasp) My Cyber-Stein! You're going to attack it.

Yami Yugi: right you are, Tommy. Dragon Master Knight, destroy his Cyber-Stein with Dragon Saber Blast!

Their Dragon Master Knight Attacks like Tommy's, sending the blast at the Cyber-Stein.

Tommy: pretty good move, but I've come up with a move of my own. (Pushes button on duel disk) I activate my Enchanted Javelin trap card.

His facedown card flips up. Suddenly, a Javelin appears in Tommy's right hand.

Tommy: when my opponent attacks with a monster, I can take that monster's ATK points, and add them to my life points all with a toss of this.

He throws the Javelin and it land, hitting Yami Yugi's Dragon Master Knight.

**Tommy: 9500**

The blast hits Cyber-Stein, destroying it.

**Tommy: 1700  
**  
Kaiba: that trick is getting old, Tommy.

Tommy: it may be getting old, but it gets the job done.

Yami Yugi: it's still my turn, and now I'll have my Dark Magician take care of you, thanks to my facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Yami Yugi: the magic card, Diffusion Wave-Motion. At a cost of 1000 life points, I can destroy all the monsters on my opponent's side of the field.

**Yami Yugi: 4400**

Chuckie: not so fast, Yugi! I'm revealing my facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk, his facedown card flips up.

Chuckie: Magic Jammer! All I have to do is send a card from my hand to the graveyard, and say goodbye to you Diffusion Wave-Motion.

He sends a card in his hand to the graveyard part of his duel disk. Diffusion Wave-Motion smokes, and then it disintegrates.

Yami Yugi: I end my turn by switching Dark Magician to defense mode.

The Dark Magician kneels down on one knee.

Chuckie: it's my turn now.

He draws a card from his deck and he looks at it.

Chuckie: (thinking) hmm, this could work to our advantage.

Dil: Dragon Master Knight, control shift to Chuckie and follow his orders.

Dragon Master Knight flies towards Chuckie's side of the field.

Chuckie: thanks Dil. First I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and a large hologram version of the facedown monster appears in front of him.

Chuckie: now, I'll have Dagon Master Knight attack XZ-Tank Cannon. DRAGON SABER BLAST!

The Dragon Master Knight attacks like before, sending the blast at the XZ-Tank Cannon.

Kaiba: Reveal facedown card! (Pushes button on duel disk) Interdimensional Matter Transporter!

The facedown card flips up, it then creates a large laser gun, the laser's blast hits XZ-Tank Cannon and it disappears, the blast misses and the attack fades away.

Kaiba: now my Tank Cannon is removed from play, and your attack was a failure.

Chuckie: fine, I end my turn with that attack and I control sift Dragon Master Knight back to Tommy.

Dragon Master Knight flies towards Tommy's side of the field.

Kaiba: my move! (Draws card) now my Tank Cannon comes back.

The Interdimensional Matter Transporter shoots a laser blast, and XZ-Tank Cannon returns.

Kaiba: next, I shall break it up, back to the two monsters that created it.

The X-Head Cannon part Detaches from Z-Metal Tank.

X-Head Cannon:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500**

Z-Metal Tank:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300**

Kaiba: but wait, there's more. Now I summon Y-Dragon Head!

He puts the card on his duel disk, and the summoned monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600**

Dil: oh…no.

Kaiba: it seems you're familiar with these monsters, correct?

Dil: as a machine duelist, I have all sorts of machine cards, including you XYZ monsters.

Kaiba: then you won't be surprised when I do this next move: I now combine X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank!

The small connection port on the Bottom of X-Head Cannon starts spinning, and forms electricity. Y-Dragon Head's center opens, creating a hole as it sparks. The connection port on Z-Metal Tank starts sparking too. X-Head Cannon's Connection port goes though Y-Dragon Head's. All ports come together magnetically, forming a new monster.

Kaiba: meet XYZ-Dragon Cannon!

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600**

Tommy: on nuts.

Chuckie: not good.

Kaiba: now I activate XYZ-Dragon Cannon's card effect. All I have to do is discard one card from my hand, (does so) and I can destroy any other card on the field.

The weapons on XYZ-Dragon Cannon start charging up.

Kaiba: alright XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroy their Dragon Master Knight with Dragon Cannon Blast!

XYZ-Dragon Cannon shoots its laser guns in a Barrage of gun fire at the opposing Dragon Master Knight. They all make direct contact, thus destroying their monster.

Kaiba: so much for your Dragon Master Knight.

Mokuba: YES! Way to go, bro!

Kaiba: now to finish you off once and for all! (To Yugi) Yugi, send me our Dragon Master Knight. I want to have the pleasure of defeating him with my Blue Eyes.

Yami Yugi: okay Kaiba. Dragon Master Knight, control shift to Kaiba and follow his orders.

Their Dragon Master Knight flies towards Kaiba's side of the field.

Kaiba: alright Tommy, no more of those lucky moves, this time, you are going down! Dragon Master Knight, attack Tommy's life points directly and take him out of this duel!

The Dragon Master Knight attacks like before, sending the blast at Tommy, who was guarding himself with his duel disk.

Dil: sorry Kaiba, but you not gonna get to my big brother without first going through me! Perfect Machine King, intercept that blast and protect Tommy!

The Perfect Machine King uses the Heavy Mech Support Platform it was on and hovers towards Tommy's side of the field, in an attempt to intersect the attack.

Kaiba: Grrr! Fine! Have it your way, I'll just plow through that Machine King.

Dil: is that so?

The blast was about to make its mark, but then, the Perfect Machine King got off of the Heavy Mech Support Platform, and that was attacked instead.

Kaiba: what? What is going on here?

Dil: allow me to explain: you see, Heavy Mech Support Platform has another card effect, whenever a machine monster that the Platform is equipped to is about to be destroyed, the Platform takes its place, and gets destroyed instead. And as an added bonus, I don't receive any damage.

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 2300**

Kaiba: GRRR! I end my turn by setting one card facedown.

He puts the card in his duel disk, and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Tommy: now it's my turn. (Draws card) and I now play a magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Tommy: Re-Fusion. This Equip magic card allows me to take a fusion monster from my graveyard, and bring it back to the field. So now at a cost of 800 life points, I bring back my Dragon Master Knight.

**Tommy: 900**

His graveyard glows, it shoots a beam of light and it forms into his Dragon Master Knight.

**ATK: 5000  
DEF: 5000 **

ATK: 8500  
DEF: 5000

Tommy: this next move may be suicidal, but at least I'll take out your strongest monster, Dragon Master Knight, attack your exact double with your Dragon Saber Blast!

Both Dragon Master Knights attack like before, both blast then collided with each other.

Tommy: this may destroy my Dragon Master Knight, but yours will be destroyed too.

Joey: think again, Tommy, you seem to have forgotten my other facedown card. (Pushes button on duel dusk) well read it and weep: Reinforcements!

One of his facedown card flips up, and Team Yugi's Dragon Master Knight glows.

Joey: this trap card increases our Dragon Master Knight by 500 ATK points for one turn, making him stronger then yours.

Team Yugi's Dragon Master Knight:  
**ATK: 9000  
DEF: 5000  
**  
The blast from Team Yugi's Dragon Master Knight gets stronger, which destroys the blast coming from the opposing Dragon Master Knight, as well as destroy it all together.

**Tommy: 400**

Kaiba: (to Joey) way to go, Wheeler, you manage to make him lose his own monster without losing ours.

Joey: yeah, I know I'm great.

Lil: no! He's only got 400 life points left!

Angelica: look like Pickles isn't going to survive much longer.

Kimi: Angelica, we should be more supportive.

Angelica: hey, I am. I'm just saying that he might lose if he's not that careful.

Tommy: don't worry guys; as long as I still got life points, I'm still in the game.

Susie: now that's what I'm talkin' about, go Tommy!

Tommy: thanks. (To Joey) that was a good move Joey, I wasn't expecting that.

Joey: well, not to brag or anything, but that's how I duel, I keep my opponent guessing. Now if you're done, I'd like a turn at kicking your asses.

Tommy: just a moment, I'll set two card facedown, and that's all for my turn.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and two large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Tommy: your move.

Team Yugi's Dragon Master Knight:  
**ATK: 8500  
DEF: 5000**

Joey: let's see what I've got to work with. (Draws card, and looks at it) so far, the only threat is that Perfect Machine King of Dil's. But that shouldn't be a problem. (To Kaiba) Kaiba?

Kaiba: (nods) Dragon Master Knight, XYZ-Dragon cannon, control shift to Joey and follow his orders.

Dragon Master Knight and XYZ-Dragon Cannon both move towards Joey's side of the field.

Joey: thanks Kaiba, now I can attack. Dragon Master Knight, destroy that Perfect Machine king with your Dragon Saber Blasts.

It attacks like before, sending the blast at the Perfect Machine king.

Tommy: not so fast, I reveal my facedown card, (pushes button on duel disk) Shift!

One of his facedown cards flips up.

Tommy: this trap card changes what monster you attack. So instead of Dil's Perfect Machine King, it will be Chuckie's defensive monster.

The blast is redirected, and it hits Chuckie's facedown monster, which is revealed to be a Morphing Jar.

**ATK: 700  
DEF: 600  
**  
Chuckie: since you attacked my Morphing Jar, you activated its card Flip effect. Now we send any cards we have in our hands to the graveyard, and draw five new cards.

Soon, both teams discarded, and drew new card. Now everyone has five cards in their hands.

Joey: well, I still got Kaiba's XYZ monster, and once I send a card from my hand to the graveyard, I'll instantly destroy that Machine King.

Tommy: you won't be able once I do this: (pushes button on duel disk) I reveal my second facedown card, my second De-Fusion Quick-Play magic card.

The facedown card flips up, and XYZ-Dragon Cannon glows.

Tommy: Kaiba's XYZ monster may not have needed Polymerization, but it is still a fusion monster, which means I'm able to break it up again.

The X-Head Cannon part Detaches from both Y-Dragon Head and that part detaches from Z-Metal Tank.

X-Head Cannon:  
**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500**

Y-Dragon Head:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600**

Z-Metal Tank:  
**ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300**

Joey: fine, I'll set two cards facedown, I'll set another monster facedown in defense mode, and switch the XYZ monsters to defense mode also.

He puts the cards in and on the duel disk. Three large versions of the defensive monster and two facedown cards appear in front of him, and the XYZ monsters go to defensive mode.

Joey: I end my turn.

Dil: (Draws card) it's my go now. And since your XYZ monsters are now separated, my Perfect Machine King benefits from all three of them.

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 4500  
DEF: 2300**

Dil: but I'm not done yet, next, I reveal my facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his facedown card flips up.

Dil: my DNA surgery!

Joey: what does that do?

Dil: this continuous trap card allows me to choose one specific type of monster. And as long as this card stays in play, all monsters on the field will change into, and become that type.

Joey: so, what type are you choosing?

Dil: I choose… Machine-Type!

The trap card glow, so does every monster that is on the field. Dark Magician, and Dragon Master Knight start morphing, until, finally, they become robotic. The Dragon part of Dragon Master Knight lets out a robotic roar.

Dragon Master Knight:  
**ATK: 8000  
DEF: 5000**

Joey: hey, why did our monster get weak?

Kaiba: since Dragon Master Knight is a Machine-type monster now, it can't benefit from itself.

Dil: but my Perfect Machine King can.

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 5500  
DEF: 2300**

Joey: Meh. So what? There aren't enough monsters on the field to give your overgrown tin-can the power it needs.

Dil: well, it's a good thing I got this card then, (Puts card in duel disk) my Junk Dealer magic card.

The magic card is shown on the field.

Dil: this card allows me to bring back a monster in my graveyard. So I choose one of my Heavy Mech Support Platforms.

His graveyard glows, a beam of light shoots out of it and it forms into Heavy Mech Support Platform.

**ATK: 250  
DEF: 500**

Kaiba: you realize that it now has half of its original ATK points.

Dil: as if I'm gonna use it to attack. Perfect Machine King; get on top of the Heavy Mech Support Platform.

Perfect Machine King Walks on the Heavy Mech Support Platform and the platform lifts it up in the air.

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 6500  
DEF: 2300  
**  
Joey: you'd still need at least 1600 ATK points to beat our Dragon.

Dil: oh, don't worry about that, because I now summon Makyura the Destructor.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and the summoned monster appears in front of him. It then glows and becomes robotic because of DNA surgery.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200**

Numbuh 4: watch out for that monster, guys!

The rest of Team Yugi and Team KND look at him in confusion.

Numbuh 4: if that monster is destroyed, Dil will be able to activate a trap card from his hand like a magic card

Joey: big deal, so you summoned a monster that got all metal, it's still not enough.

Dil: relax; Makyura won't stay for long, because I activate another magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. A large cannon of some nature, which is operated by a few Cannon Soldiers, appears.

Dil: the continuous magic card, Mass Driver. As long as this card stays on the field, I am able to sacrifice monsters to give 400 points of damage to your life points.

Makyura the Destructor enters a pod/shell that one of the Cannon Soldiers puts into the machine like a revolver gun. The pod/shell makes it into the center of the gun.

Dil: I now sacrifice him and in doing so, I burn 400 life points off Yugi!

The cannon now aim's towards Yami Yugi. It fires the pod/shell, which rushes towards him. Yami Yugi guards himself with his duel disk and the pod/shell makes a direct hit, pushing him a few feet back.

Tea: Yugi! Are you alright?

Yami Yugi: (groans) I'm aright.

Dil: but your life points aren't.

**Yami Yugi: 4000**

Dil: now the fun really starts, since my Makyura the Destructor was destroyed, I am able to activate its card effect and activate a trap card from my hand. (Puts card in duel disk) so now I activate Metalmorph.

The trap card is shown on the field. Perfect Machine King gets a silver metal coating, which disappears, and now its armor is shinier.

Dil: this trap card works like an Equip magic card; it raises my Machine King's ATK and DEF points by 300.

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 6800  
DEF: 2600  
**  
Joey: uh-oh! I know what's coming next!

Dil: now I'll have my Perfect Machine King attack your Dragon Master Knight. And thanks to Metalmorph, my Mechanical Monarch will receive half of the targeted monster's ATK points.

Perfect Machine King:  
**ATK: 11050  
DEF: 2600  
**  
Dil: attack Perfect Machine King with Mega-Rocket-Jet Punch.

Perfect Machine King raised its right arm and launched its rocket fist towards Dragon Master Knight. It makes contact, thus destroying it. The arm then returned to Perfect Machine King.

Dil: YES! IN YOUR FACE!

**Yami Yugi: 1450**

Numbuh 2: well, that's kinda ironic.

Dark Operative: what is?

Numbuh 2: That both Yugi and Tommy are the leaders of their teams, which mean they are the most skilled in their group. But now, in this duel, they are the two who have the lowest life point count.

Dark Operative: oh, I get it now.

Dil: I end my turn by setting one card facedown.

He puts the card in the duel disk and a large version of the facedown card appears in front of him.

Dil: your move.

Yugi: (in Yami Yugi's thoughts) oh man! We got to draw something to turn the odds.

Yami Yugi: (Draws card, looks at it) I'll set two cards facedown.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and two large versions of the facedown cards appear in front of him.

Yami Yugi: next, I'll set a monster, facedown in defense mode.

He puts the card on his duel disk, and a large hologram version of the facedown monster appears in front of him.

Yami Yugi: and that's all I can do for now. It's your move Chuckie.

Chuckie: (Draws card) first I summon my Senju of the Thousand Hands.

He puts the card on his duel disk and the monster appears in front of him.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Chuckie: I'll now activate his card effect: like Sonic Bird, I can take a Ritual card from my deck, and move it to my hand, but with Senju, it's a monster card rather then a magic card.

His duel dusk shows different hologram-cards in front of him. Chuckie chooses one, a random cards pops out of his duel dusk, and he takes it.

Chuckie: next I'll play my Doriado's Blessings magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown.

Chuckie: all I have to do is sacrifice my Senju of the Thousand Hands, and I'll summon Element Mistress Doriado.

Senju of the Thousand Hands gets sucked into the magic card and the correct ritual monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1400**

Chuckie: next I play another Ritual magic card, (puts card in duel disk) Resurrection of Chakra!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Chuckie: now I sacrifice a level seven monster in order to bring forth Chakra. I sacrifice from my hand, my Masked Beast.

The monster is shown on the field. Masked Beast gets sucked into the magic card and the correct ritual monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 2450  
DEF: 2000**

Chuckie: now I play my own Card of Demise, (Puts card in duel disk) allowing me to draw up to five cards, and then discarding my hand on the fifth turn.

The magic card is shown on the field. He draws and now has five cards in his hand.

Chuckie: YES! This is sweet!

Joey: what? What is it? What did you draw?

Yami Yugi: whatever it is, it can't be good.

Chuckie: I've just drawn the strongest Ritual monster I have, one of the strongest ever, and you're about to face it!

* * *

**_What Ritual monster did Chuckie draw? Will it defeat Team Yugi? Keep reading and find out! _**


	5. A Good Night's Duel

_**Here's the next chapter of my story, Keep those reviews coming. Now on with the story! **  
_

* * *

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh_:

The scene opens to Team Yugi Meeting Tommy Pickles and his team

Kaiba: I challenge your team to a duel, me and you as representatives; the winner will be titled as the true welder of the Blue Eyes.

Tommy: I accept your challenge, how about three-on-three? My team's strongest versus yours. Me, Chuckie, and Dil are the strongest in our team.

Kaiba: and Yugi, Joey, and myself are the strongest on ours.

The scene cuts to halfway of the duel, both teams have Dragon Master Knight.

Tommy: Dragon Master Knight, attack your exact double with your Dragon Saber Blast!

Both Dragon Master Knights attack like before, both blast then collided with each other.

Tommy: this may destroy my Dragon Master Knight, but yours will be destroyed too.

Joey: think again, Tommy, you seem to have forgotten my other facedown card. (Pushes button on duel dusk) well read it and weep: Reinforcements!

One of his facedown card flips up, and Team Yugi's Dragon Master Knight glows.

Joey: this trap card increases our Dragon Master Knight by 500 ATK points for one turn, making him stronger then yours.

Team Yugi's Dragon Master Knight:  
**ATK: 9000  
DEF: 5000**

The blast from Team Yugi's Dragon Master Knight gets stronger, which destroys the blast coming from the opposing Dragon Master Knight, as well as destroy it all together.

**Tommy: 400**

Kaiba: (to Joey) way to go, Wheeler!

The scene cuts to what was at the last chapter.

Chuckie: (Draws card) I play my Doriado's Blessings magic card. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Chuckie: I sacrifice my Senju of the Thousand Hands to summon Element Mistress Doriado.

Senju of the Thousand Hands gets sucked into the magic card and the correct ritual monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1400**

Chuckie: next I play another Ritual magic card, (puts card in duel disk) Resurrection of Chakra!

The magic card is shown on the field.

Chuckie: now I sacrifice from my hand, my Masked Beast, to summon Chakra.

The monster is shown on the field. Masked Beast gets sucked into the magic card and the correct ritual monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 2450  
DEF: 2000**

Chuckie: now I play my own Card of Demise, (Puts card in duel disk) allowing me to draw up to five cards, and then discarding my hand on the fifth turn.

The magic card is shown on the field. He draws and now has five cards in his hand.

Chuckie: YES! This is sweet!

Joey: what? What is it? What did you draw?

Yami Yugi: whatever it is, it can't be good.

Chuckie: I've just drawn the strongest Ritual monster I have, one of the strongest ever, and you're about to face it!

_Back to story, score so far_:

**Tommy: 400**

Dil: 4800

Chuckie: 4775

Kaiba: 7400

Joey: 7100

Yami Yugi: 1450

Our story continues in the duel, and it's still Chuckie's turn.

Chuckie: I've just drawn my most powerful Ritual monster and its right Ritual card. Allow me to show you what you're about to be up against. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Joey: (to Yami Yugi) uh… Yuge, is it just me, or does that card look familiar?

Yami Yugi: I'm not sure Joey, but brace yourself for anything.

Chuckie: this Ritual magic card is known as Dragon Revival Ritual. It lets me summon the powerful Ritual I have. But unfortunately, not only do I have to sacrifice monsters whose star-level is equal or more then twelve, I must also sacrifice monsters whose Attributes are of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Dark.

Joey: okay, now I know I've heard that somewhere before. (To Chuckie) I'm pretty sure that since those two monsters you got has lest then twelve stars, you're gonna sacrifice also from your hand. But you only have a dark and light monster on the field.

Chuckie: ah, yes! But my Element Mistress Doriado has a special card effect: besides Light, she can also be treaded as an Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water monster.

Yami Yugi: (gasp) that means she's every element besides Dark.

Kaiba: and his Chakra is a Dark monster.

Joey: … (Snaps fingers) THAT IT! I got it! I know what he's gonna summon!

Yami Yugi: what? What is it?

Kaiba: yeah, out with it Wheeler, what is it?

Joey: it's that Five-Headed Mythic Dragon thing, the same card the Big Five used against Yugi and me.

Yami Yugi: (gasp) oh-no!

The rest of Team Yugi (except Mai and Mako) gasped at what Joey said. Only Mai, Mako, and Team KND were confused.

Numbuh 1: the what?

Tristan: the Five-Headed Mythic Dragon, it was a monster that Yugi and Joey had to face when we were in that virtual world.

Mai: wait, you mean that Mythic Dragon from the VR video game at Kaiba corp.?

Tristan: the same one.

Chuckie: if the rest of you are done ruining my surprise, I'd like to make my move.

Yami Yugi: not so fast Chuckie, I still have a card facedown, (pushes button on duel disk) and now it's time I reveal it.

His facedown card flips up.

Yami Yugi: this is a trap card known as Life Shaver (A/N: From Clash in the Coliseum parts 2 and 3). Depending on how many turns it stayed facedown on the field, you must discard that same number. And since this is a team duel, I focused the effect on all of us, which means that it counted both Kaiba and Joey's turns, and all three of you must discard.

Tommy, Dil, and Chuckie: WHAT?

Numbuh 2: so wait. When did he set that card?

Numbuh 4: last I remembered, it was one of the cards he set before he activated Rope of Life. (To Yami Yugi) right?

Yami Yugi: right.

Numbuh 1: so if it counted both Kaiba and Joey, then…uh…

Numbuh 2: (Finishes) it was facedown for seven turns.

Mai: that means that Tommy, Chuckie, and Dil must discard seven cards from there hands.

Yami Yugi: now you won't be able to summon your Five-Headed Mythic Dragon.

Dil: not if I activate my facedown card first!

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and his facedown card flips up.

Dil: my Seven Tools of the Bandit negates and destroys your trap card at a cost of 1000 life points.

**Dil: 3800**

The trap card smoked, and then it disintegrated.

Yami Yugi: NO!

Chuckie: oh yes! Now I sacrifice my Chakra, Element Mistress Doriado, and the Moai Interceptor Cannon that's in my hand, to summon the Five-Headed Mythic Dragon.

The three monsters are shown on the field, a circle with a star forms around them. It then absorbs there energy and they disintegrates, and out from the circle comes the Ritual Monster.

**ATK: 5000  
DEF: 5000**

Chuckie: pretty cool, huh? Well you'll love this, when he is summoned, he is able to destroy all magic, trap, and monster cards.

The Dragon's five heads each shot a blast; each was of a different element and one dark beam. The five energy blast were about to destroy all the cards on Team Yugi's side of the field.

Yami Yugi: not so fast, I reveal my other facedown card, (pushes button on duel disk) the Quick-Play magic card, Living Arrow! (A/N: I'm guessing it's Quick-Play)

One of his facedown cards flips up, it then forms into a gold arrow.

Chuckie: what is that?

Yami Yugi: this card allows me to take the effects of any other card and use it against my opponent. For example: I shall now use Living Arrow to re-direct Five-Headed Mythic Dragon's card effect of destroying all our cards to your side of the field.

The five energy blasts are now being pulled towards living arrow, which absorbs all five of them. The arrow is then launched towards Team Pickles's side of the field, which explodes, taking all the cards on their side of the field (Except Five-Headed Mythic Dragon) with it.

Tommy: aw, crap!

Chuckie: that was a lucky move.

Yami Yugi: luck had nothing to do with it. Although I did trusts in the Heart of the Cards and its faith rewarded me with this card.

Dil: "the Heart of the Cards"? Who are you, Confucius?

Chuckie: well I still got my Five-Headed Mythic Dragon, and I'll control shift it to Tommy.

The Five-Headed Mythic Dragon flies towards Tommy's side of the field.

Tommy: thanks Chuck.

Chuckie: you're welcome. I'll set two cards facedown, ending my turn.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of him.

Chuckie: I doubt that you'll be able to stop our Mythic Dragon, because only Light Monsters can destroy him. Any other type won't cut it.

Yami Yugi: we've taken down that beast before, and we can do it again. (To Kaiba) Kaiba, it's up to you now.

Kaiba: alright, it's time to finish this once and for all! (Draw card) for my next move, I'll reveal my facedown card.

He pushes a button on his duel disk and his facedown card flips up.

Kaiba: Return from the Different Dimension! This trap card allows me special summon as many of our monsters, that were removed from play, as we can. All I have to do is pay half of my total life points and the summons shall occur.

**Kaiba: 3700**

A vortex appears in front of him. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon that was removed from play now comes back to the field.

**ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3800**

Kaiba: now that my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon has retuned, I can sacrifice it, to summon an even stronger Dragon.

He puts the card on his duel disk. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon starts to crack and break. It then disintegrates, leaving the new monster standing where the old one was.

Kaiba: prepare yourself, for my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!

**ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500  
**  
Tommy: the what? I've never heard of this card.

Kaiba: I acquired this card from Pegasus a while back. This new Dragon gains 300 ATK points for every Dragon-Type monster in my graveyard. But since this is a team duel, I'll make its effect affect both Yugi and Wheeler's graveyards too.

Yami Yugi: so that's 300 for my Dragon Master Knight…

Joey: … plus another 300 for my Red Eyes Black Dragon that was in my hand before I discarded it…

Kaiba: … and my three Blue Eyes White Dragons, and my Spear Dragon that I also discarded from my hand. That makes Blue Eyes Shining Dragon's ATK points 4800.

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon:  
**ATK: 4800  
DEF: 2500**

Tommy: tough luck Kaiba. It's not strong enough to take down our Mythic Dragon.

Kaiba: is that so? Well I have a magic card that will change all that. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field. The center gem of Blue Eyes Shining Dragon becomes green and glowing; the new gem has a dragon symbol on its center.

Kaiba: it's known as Dragon Treasure. This gem increases my Shining Dragon's ATK and DEF by 300 points, just enough to take out that Mythic Dragon of yours.

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon:  
**ATK: 5100  
DEF: 2800**

Kaiba: and my Dragon is a Light Monster, so that means your monster wont stand a chance. Blue Eyes Shining Dragon; destroy the Five-Headed Mythic Dragon, SHINING NEUTRON BLAST!

The Dragon creates a laser/electric-like energy blast in its mouth, and shoots the beam at Five-Headed Mythic Dragon.

Chuckie: sorry to disappoint you, but he's not going down that easily. (Pushes button on duel disk) but your teammate, Yugi is. Reveal Magic Cylinder!

One of his facedown cards flips up, it forms two cylinders. The blast enters the one that was in front of Five-Headed Mythic Dragon.

Chuckie: my trap card re-directs an attack to an opponent's life points. And since this is a team duel, the blast goes to Yugi.

The second cylinder shoots out the beam, and was rushing towards Yami Yugi.

Numbuh 4: (gasp) Yugi!

Mai: if that attack hits him, he's out of the duel.

Joey: not on my watch!

He pushes a button on his duel disk and one of his facedown card flips up. Yami Yugi guards himself with his duel disk, but then he notices that his whole body glows, but before he could react to it, he gets hit by the blast that was suppose to hit Five-Headed Mythic Dragon, which created a cloud of smoke.

Tommy: perfect. (To Joey and Kaiba) Now that Yugi is out of the duel, you two will fall like a stack of dominos.

Joey: is that so? You'd better look again.

Tommy was confused at what Joey said. He then sees that the smoke is clearing, revealing something white and red. When it was gone completely, everyone sees that Yami Yugi is in some sort of red and white armor. Yami Yugi opened hi eyes and sees the armor on him; he also sees that his life points have not been touched.

Tommy: where did that armor come from?

Joey: that would be my doing.

He looks over to Joey and sees the card that he activated.

Joey: thanks to my facedown trap card. It's called Aura Armor, allow me to explain how it works: I could only activate if my life points are 2000 or less, and since this is a team duel, I made it to be affected towards Yugi, who, of course, has less then 2000. First it blocks any direct attack that comes towards Yugi, then it creates that full body armor that around him, which is a monster token called Aura Armor. It has no ATK or DEF points, but it's directly connected to his life points, so if you destroy it, Yugi will lose. Sure, it may have cost me half my life points…

**Joey: 3550**

Joey: …but it was well worth it to keep Yugi in the game.

Yami Yugi: thank you Joey.

Joey: no problem.

Kaiba: it's still my turn, so I'll set two cards facedown, ending it.

He puts the cards in his duel disk and the two facedown cards appear in front of him.

Kaiba: your move, Tommy.

Tommy: (draws card) first I activate my Thunder Dragon's card effect: by discarding one from my hand, I can obtain two more from my deck.

He sends one card to his graveyard. Two cards pop out from his deck and he takes them both.

Tommy: I may not have my Fusion Gate anymore, but I still got this: my second Polymerization, which I'll play now. (Puts card in duel disk)

The magic card is shown on the field.

Tommy: I fuse my two Thunder Dragons to make the Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon.

The two monsters are shown on the field, they twirl together to make a new monster. Tommy takes the correct fusion monster from his fusion deck and puts it on his duel disk.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100**

Tommy: next I play another magic card: (puts card in duel disk) Mystical Space Typhoon, which shall destroy that Dragon Treasure.

The magic card is shown on the field. A gust of wind comes out of the card, and it hits the green gem, which disintegrates and it is back to a blue gem.

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon:  
**ATK: 4800  
DEF: 2500**

Tommy: now I'll have our Five-Headed Mythic Dragon destroy that Shining Dragon. FIVE-DRAGON BLAST ATTACK!

The Five-Headed Mythic Dragon attacks like before, sending the blast at Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

Yami Yugi: may I Joey? You've already done so much.

Joey: go for it, Yuge!

Yami Yugi: I now activate my facedown card. (Pushes button on duel disk) Magical Hats! Conceal Blue Eyes Shing Dragon!

His facedown card flips up. A giant top hat with a question mark on it conceals Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. The hat then turns to four, the blast hits one of them, but it had no monster. The remaining three hats each move to in front of one duelist of Team Yugi.

Yami Yugi: now you'll have to guess which duelist has which hat that conceals Kaiba's Dragon.

Tommy: (thinking) if I use my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon on one of the hats, and if I hit Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, I'll lose the duel. But Yugi's Dark Magician is still fair game. (Aloud) Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Yugi's Dark Magician with Dark Magic Attack.

The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon breathed electricity and each head shot a blast (Which combined together) that was heading towards Dark Magician.

Joey: now I reveal my facedown card!

He pushes a button on his duel disk, and one of his facedown cards flips up.

Joey: GO FAIRY BOX!

Dark Magician is then covered in a box with six holes on the top. The Blast goes into the hole at the top left, but Dark Magician sticks his head out of the hole in the top middle.

Joey: looks like you missed Tommy, better luck next time.

Tristan: Jesus! If I had a seat, I'd be on the edge of it!

Lil: man! I don't know how much more I can take of this.

Angelica: those boys got more lives than my cat, Fluffy.

Numbuh 3: you said it. How long has this been, an hour, hour and a half?

Numbuh 2: (looks at watch) more like an hour in twenty minutes.

Mako: it feels longer, doesn't it?

Lizzie: yeah, weird.

Tommy: I'll set one card facedown, ending my turn.

He puts the card in his duel disk, and a large version of facedown card appears in front of him.

Tommy: it's your turn, Joey.

Joey: (thinking) okay, I'm gonna need something major to save our asses big time. Heart of the Cards, guide me!

He closes his eyes and draws a card from his deck. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at what he drew, which leads to him smiling widely.

Joey: alrighty then! First, I destroy my Fairy Box and Aura Armor since I won't pay the life points they need to stay on the field.

Both the box and the armor disintegrate.

Joey: since the Armor wasn't attacked by a monster, Yugi stays in the game. Next, I reveal my facedown monster.

He takes his facedown defensive monster and flips it face up, it was a Swordsman of Landstar. The hologram card does the same thing.

**ATK: 500  
DEF: 1200**

Joey: the Swordsman of Landstar. (To Yami Yugi and Kaiba) Yugi, Kaiba, send me Dark Magician and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

Yami Yugi: you got it. Dark Magician, control shift to Joey and follow his orders.

The Dark Magician moves to Joey's side of the field.

Kaiba: Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, leave the Magical Hats, control shift to Wheeler and follow his orders.

The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon reveals itself from Kaiba's Magical Hat (The other hats disappear too) and flies towards Joey's side of the field.

Kaiba: I hope you know what you're doing, for your sake.

Joey: it's time I revealed my secret weapon. I now Sacrifice my Swordsman of Landstar, Yugi's Dark Magician, and Kaiba's Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, it order to bring forth my strongest monster.

He puts the card on his duel disk. A holographic storm appears, and produces lighting, which strikes the three monsters. They disintegrate, and lighting strikes the same spot, only this time, the lighting stays there for a moment. Slowly, something rises from the ground via the lighting; all of Team Pickles (those in and out of the duel) are all in worry.

Kimi: what the hell is that?

Tristan: could it be?

Duke: no way!

Mai: it can't be!

Numbuh 4: but it is!

Numbuh 2: IT'S…!

Joey: say hello to my Egyptian God card: the Winged Dragon of Ra!

The God monster lets out a roar as it finally appeared all whole.

**ATK: 7800  
DEF: 5800  
**  
Dil: so...the rumors are true! The Three Egyptian God cards _do_ exist! And you three have them!

Joey: that's right! And Ra is the strongest one. Allow me to show you.

Soon, Joey's whole Body begins to smoke, and parts of his body start disappearing.

Tommy: what's happening to you?

Joey: I'm activating Ra's card effect. By giving all but one of my life points, I am able to make my Egyptian God card stronger, and he can use is Instant attack!

**Joey: 1  
**  
Soon, all but his left eye disappears. Then, on top of Ra's blue gem thing, appears Joey, with all but his left eye.

Joey: how do you like me now?

Winged Dragon of Ra:  
**ATK: 11349  
DEF: 9349**

Dil: he's now part of that God card

Tommy: now that's what I call "fusion!"

Joey: alright Ra, destroy their monsters and the rest of there life points, RAGE ATTACK!

Ra breaths fire and it shoots the blast at Team Pickles. The blast destroys all of their monsters, and it then hits them. They guarded themselves with their duel disk as the blast made it to them; it was so strong that it knocked them to the ground.

**Tommy: 0**

Dil: 0

Chuckie: 0  
  
Dil: see, this is why I perfer the duel podiums.

Ra then disappears, leaving Joey in the air with his eye back. He gently lands on the ground on his feet.

Joey: YES! We did it! High-five guys!

Joey then high-fives Yami Yugi, and he reaches towards Kaiba, who, once again, does nothing yet.

Kaiba: you're lucky I'm in a good mood today. (High-fives Joey) YES!

Duke: whoa, did you see that?

Tristan: Joey and Kaiba high-fived. It's sort of like they're getting along.

Tea: Shh! (whispers) don't Jinx it.

Ref-Bot 26: Tommy, Dil and Chuckie's life points are zero! The winner is: Team Yugi! As the victor, your puzzle spheres will be solved by one turn, while the representatives of Team Pickles lose a solved portion of their puzzle spheres.

The top of Team Pickles's where glowing. Team Yugi holds their puzzle sphere over the light and it turns vertically by itself, while the puzzle spheres belonging to Tommy, Dil and Chuckie turn as well, but in an opposite direction.

Tommy: whoa! Now that was an intense duel. That could have gone on forever.

Joey: it might have if I hadn't drawn Ra.

Duke: how did you get that card anyway?

Mai: matter of fact, how were you able to control it?

Joey: well, to answer Duke: the Kids Next Door gave it to me. And to answer Mai: it's because I had a past life in Egypt.

Dil: ooh, that's deep.

Joey: I thought the same thing.

Yami Yugi: you three really gave us quite a duel.

His puzzle glows, he then changes back to Yugi.

Chuckie: same here.

Yugi: friends then? (Holds hand out for a handshake)

Chuckie: you bet. (Shakes hand)

Tommy: well Kaiba, looks like you got your title of who's more skilled with the Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Kaiba: that I did. Of course, you deserve some credit with the Blue Eyes too; you handled yourself pretty good there, sort of like I would.

Tommy: thanks. That Shining Dragon is the only one of its kind I'll bet, don't lose that thing now, (laughs a bit) 'cause I'd expect a rematch.

Kaiba: (laughs a bit) I won't.

Tommy: We may have lost our solved piece of the puzzle sphere, but there'll be more duels. Until the Finals then? (Holds hand out for a handshake)

Kaiba: Heh. That is if you make it that far, but what the hell? Sure thing. (Shakes hand)

Joey: Yeesh, it sure is getting dark out here.

Joey's words were true. The sun of Team World has finally set, all the street lights went on, and so did any light sings. Suddenly, through the loud speakers on the streets, John's voice came out.

John: (through PA devices) Attention Teams: it is now 8:30 pm on Team World Time. In another 30 minutes, duel activities for the day will draw to a close. Any teams that are still dueling when it strikes 9:00 will have extra time to finish there duel. However, any dueling after 9:00 will be reported, and the parties in question will lose a solved piece of their and their teammate's puzzle sphere, regardless of which representatives. You are still able to stay up as long as you wish, but no dueling. All Ref-Bots will be on duel alert at 9:00.

Joey: well, I guess it's for the best. I need some shut-eye anyway.

Yugi: yeah, let's find a hotel to stay for the night. (To Tommy and his team) goodnight guy, we'll probably see you tomorrow.

Tommy: take it easy, guys.

Rest of team pickles: (all at once) yeah, good night. See you later, (ect).

* * *

Soon the teams went there separate ways. Soon it was 9:00 pm, and Team Yugi and Team KND had now found a good hotel. It resembled New York's Plaza Hotel, and it was called "Team World Plaza Hotel." Our heroes had just entered the hotel, when they ran across with Team Possible again.

Kim: hey guys, how'd the duel go?

Joey: (shows his puzzle sphere) see for yourself. How about you guys?

Ron: (shows his puzzle sphere) more or less. We dueled against a team called Team Phantom, and let me tell you, That name suits them.

Yugi: how so?

Arnold: the Goth girl had Dark Monsters…

Helga: (Adding) …the Leader had Sprit and Ghost Monsters…

Wade: (Finishing)… and the one in the glasses had both machine and Zombies.

Kim: but we still beat them.

Numbuh 86: I suppose you're going to say in this hotel with us then, huh?

Gerald: that's not a problem, is it?

Numbuh 1: of course not.

Mako: then what are we waiting for? Let's get us some rooms.

The three teams enter the main lobby, and minutes later, the three team leaders were talking to a Ref-Bot (number 7), who was one of the hotel's workers.

Ref-Bot 7: your rooms have been already set up, they are mostly connecting. And you'll be pleases to know that your personal belongings are already in your rooms.

Ron: that's convenient.

Ref-Bot 7: here are your room numbers, and your key-cards. If you need anything else, just call the front end.

The Ref-Bot gave each of the three team leaders four key cards.

Yugi: thank you.

Ron: yeah, thanks a lot.

Numbuh 4: thanks, mate.

* * *

**_It's not over yet. The final chapter will be coming soon, So keep on reading. _**


	6. Getting Ready for Bed

_**Okay everyone, this is the last chapter of "The End of Day One." Warning, this chapter may include some "Sexual References and Situations", but very mild, yet it might not be suitable for a younger age. So if you feel offended, don't say I didn't warn you. Now, back to the story**  
_

* * *

Our story continues in a dark room. A single door opens, showing a person's silhouette. The silhouette goes moves its hand towards inside the room, looking for a light switch, which the person found and turned it on. The light in the room revealed that the person was Joey with the key card; he takes a good look around the room. It was somewhat luxurious, with its pattern of white, dark and light blue, there was a 24 inch TV in a dark colored wooden bureau in the living room part of the room, which also had a couch/bed, a few chairs and a round table, and underneath the table was a brown mini-fridge. There was also a round staircase, which lead to another part of the room that had four large beds. The wall that was connected to the staircase had a door to the bathroom, and lastly, two more doors that were opposite of each other lead to the other connecting rooms. Joey entered first, and then the rest of Team Yugi. In Joey point of view, the living room part was the coolest of the room, which was why he stated…

Joey: I call this room!

Mai: (laughs) good one, Joey.

Joey: "good one" what?

Yugi: (looks through door) hey, there's another set a beds here, and a bunk-bed too.

Mokuba: cool! I call top bunk!

Mokuba rushes towards the bunk-bed and climbs the ladder to the top bunk.

Mokuba: this is cool.

Yugi: and look, all our luggage is here, just like the Ref-Bot said.

Joey: hey, if anyone needs me, I'm gonna get us some ice.

He starts to leave the room, but before he does, he turns around to face Tristan and Duke.

Joey: (in a threatening tone) touch that Mini-Bar and your dead! (Leaves room)

Tristan and duke: ohh…

Joey walks down the hallway, and sees a room that has its doors open. He knew that the Kids Next Door were in that room because he saw them enter when he and his team were all entering the room. Joey then decides to say "hello", so he knocks on the door and enters.

Joey: hey guys, mind if I come in?

Numbuh 3: (giggles) of course, silly!

Joey looks around and sees that all the Kids Next Door were all walking around, looking at their hotel room, which was an exact replica of the room Joey and his team were staying.

Dark Operative: look, the room came with a fruit hat. (Holds out said hat)

Numbuh 2: (looks through mini-fridge) hey, and a Mini-Bar hat.

They both jumped on their bed, put on the hats that they had and started doing a little dance.

Dark Operative: (Singing) I'm chaquita banana and I'm here to say …

Numbuh 2: (singing)… I will eat this Toblerone and I will not pay!

He takes one of the Toblerone in the Mini-Bar hat and eats it.

Numbuh 86: guys, quit playing around!

Joey: Heh, enjoying yourselves, huh?

Numbuh 2: you know it.

Numbuh 1: so, what brings you by?

Joey: I was getting some ice when I saw that your door was open, so I came by to say "hi."

Numbuh 362: well that was nice of you.

Dark Operative: you know it's kinda cool that we're all on the same floor.

Joey: yeah, did we luck out, or what.

Numbuh 5: speaking of luck; that was some sort of luck that you pulled Ra out just in time.

Joey: hey, what can I say? I got a gift.

Numbuh 2: you know you seem to be getting better control of Ra every time you use it.

Numbuh 4: well, that's because of his Egyptian background.

Joey: I know; it's weird. I mean, who would have thought that I would have some sort of past life in Egypt?

Numbuh 4: the spirit of the millennium scales did.

Joey: um, that was a rhetorical question.

Numbuh 4: oh.

Joey: well, I gotta get going. See youse in the AM.

Numbuh 2: take it easy, Joey.

Joey then left their room, continuing on his way to get some ice. A few minutes later, he returns to the door of his room with the bucket of ice at hand, but before he could get his key-card in the slot, the door opens, and hits him in the face. Duke was the one who opened the door.

Joey: ow!

Duke: sorry Joey!

He then closes the door again and stands against it, he then here's Tristan pounding and yelling through the door.

Tristan: (yelling though door) you little thief! Who said you could take my candy bar?

Duke searches through his pockets and pulls out a key-card, remembering that it was for Team Possible's room. They, along with the Kids Next Door, gave each other one key-card, so that meant that Team Yugi had two key-cards for their room, one for Team Kids Next Door's room, and one for Team Possible's room. Luckily for Duke, Team Possible was staying in the room that was across from them and the KND. When the time was right, he raced towards said room, and unlocked the door. Joey was once again hit by the door as Tristan came out with a mean look on his face.

Joey: ow! (Rubs faced) watch where you're opening that door, Tristan!

Tristan: sorry Joey.

He sees that a door has just closed, and right then, he knew that Duke entered it. Meanwhile with Duke, he has just made it inside the room, where some of the members of Team Possible were preparing to sleep.

Duke: whew! That was close!

Helga: hey. Ever heard of knocking, Dice-boy?

Duke: sorry. Look, I need to hide until Tristan cools off, mind if I stay here?

Wade: okay, you can stay here for a few minutes. But hands off the Mini-Bar!

As he says this, we now see that Wade's Duel-Bot's chest plate is loaded with stuff you'd find in a Mini-bar, and the robot was closing the door of it.

(A/N: okay, who's been counting? So far there've been three Mini-Bar Jokes)

Duke: thanks Wade.

Duke walks over to one of the beds and sees that Felix is watching TV.

Duke: hey Felix, what are you watching?

Felix: nothing really, just flipping channels. (Changes Cannel)

TV: (man in a New England accent) "Okay, First of all: Bonnie, you've been pregnant for like six years! Alright? Either have the baby or don't!" (A/N: guess who that is)

Duke: why is it that in cartoons, the characters never age or grow old?

Felix: there have been a few.

Duke: name one cartoon show that had the characters aged.

Felix: well, there's… (Thinks for a moment) um… oh! Jonny Quest, there was that new season and the characters were older!

Duke: (thinks for a moment)… okay, I'll give you that.

* * *

Meanwhile in Team Yugi's room, the group was also getting ready for bed. Yugi however was watching TV and flipping channels too.

Yugi: (changes channels) Seen it, bad, boring, saw it on the plane, rerun, rerun, telemundo, me on the news, Emeril Lagasse, ABC, Drawn Together, lame, lame, David Letterman. (Sighs) there's nothing good on! I'm think I'll turn in for the night.

He takes his pajamas and heads for the bathroom to change. Meanwhile, Kaiba was in the second part of the room sitting on the chair. He was using the table to go through his silver suitcase, which contained all the cards he ever owned. He was searching through that and his deck, making a new strategy to use.

Kaiba: (thinking) let's see, my Blue Eyes/Lord of Dragons combo still works well, and maybe I should use my Super Rejuvenation as well. That way, any number of my dragons that are discarded or sacrificed, I can draw that same number of cards.

He keeps going through them until he notices something. He now focuses on two cards that were in his suitcase, they were Hayabusa Knight and Fire Princess. Usually, he only used super strong cards, the only reason he had these two was that they were rare cards. But there was something he remembered about it, but he couldn't pin-point what exactly. That was around the time Mokuba came by, in his pajamas getting ready for bed.

Mokuba: hey big bro. (Kaiba doesn't reply) Seto? (Waves hand over his face) Hello, anyone there?

Kaiba: huh-wha?

Mokuba: are you okay? What are you looking at?

Kaiba: nothing. (Pauses, thinking) hmm, maybe Mokuba knows. (Aloud) say, Mokuba.

Mokuba: yeah Seto?

Kaiba: do these cards mean anything to you?

He holds up the two cards in question and Mokuba studies them.

Mokuba: hmm… (Thinks for a moment) oh, I know. The Hayabusa Knight is Ron's favorite card, and the Fire Princess is Kim's favorite.

Kaiba: (thinks for a moment) oh, now I remember.

Mokuba: is there something wrong?

Kaiba: no, nothing.

Mokuba: okay then, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight.

Kaiba: 'night Mokuba.

Mokuba walks over to the bunk-bed and climbs to the top bunk. Seto Kaiba was still looking at the two cards, studying them. Then, something strange happened: he felt something that felt like a mild electric shock, and he didn't notice this, but in that second, the color of his eyes changed: his right eye was brown, and his left eye was green. When he felt this, he dropped the cards he was holding and doubled-over on the table and grunted in pain.

Mokuba: (with worry) Seto! Are you okay?

Kaiba was still doubled-over, but as fast as the pain came, it disappeared that fast too, and we see that his eyes are both back being blue.

Kaiba: (with confusion) I'm fine.

Mokuba: are you sure?

Kaiba: I'm fine. Really Mokuba, don't worry. Must have been something I ate.

* * *

Somewhere around the time Kaiba felt that pain, Yugi was leaving the bathroom, now in his pajamas. The millennium puzzle was still around his neck, and when that second came, it flickered a bit.

Yami Yugi: (through thought) Yugi! Did you feel that?

Yugi: (through thought) feel what?

Yami Yugi: (through thought) I just felt a strange power, something that I've never felt before. Yet somehow, it's familiar.

Yugi: (through thought) where's it coming from?

Yami Yugi: (through thought) give me a moment. (Pauses)… Kaiba!

Yugi: (through thought) it's coming from Kaiba?

Yami Yugi: (through thought) yes, I'm sure of it.

Yugi then rushes towards where Kaiba was.

* * *

Also at that same second, in the room where the Kids Next Door were staying, Numbuh 4 was sorting his cards when the millennium scales started to flicker and he felt something like an shock of static electricity.

Numbuh 4: what was that?

Numbuh 1: what was what?

Numbuh 4: I just felt something.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) I felt it also?

Numbuh 1: are you okay?

Numbuh 4: the spirit of the scales felt it too.

Before Numbuh 1 could reply, the millennium scales started to glow, the light consumed Numbuh 4. All of Team Kids Next Door looked on when it faded, and Yami Numbuh 4 appeared.

Numbuh 2: Numbuh 4?

Numbuh 3: no. it's the spirit of the millennium scales, he's with us now.

Numbuh 1: so what was it? What did you feel?

Yami Numbuh 4: it was a power, a very strong and strange power.

Numbuh 5: strange?

Yami Numbuh 4: I don't remember ever feeling it before, but something about it…is familiar.

Numbuh 1: well, where is it?

Yami Numbuh 4: (pauses, then sighs) it's gone, before I could get a chance to focus on it. All that I know is that it was here, in the hotel.

Dark Operative: maybe it's a guess here.

Numbuh 86: someone we know perhaps.

Yami Numbuh 4: (sighs) this is troubling, I'll meditate on this.

The scales glow again, bringing back Numbuh 4.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Kaiba, he was a little nervous at what just happened, he was relived that Mokuba fell asleep already. At that time, Yugi came in the room he was in.

Yugi: Kaiba… how's it going? You doing alright?

Kaiba: …I know why you're here, Yugi.

Yugi: you do?

Kaiba: just now, I felt this strange sensation. I can't really explain it, although I'm concerned of why it happened.

Yugi walked over and sat on the table next to him.

Yugi: so what were you doing when this sensation happened?

Kaiba: well, I was mostly focusing my attention on these cards. (Shows Yugi the cards) and then it happened.

Yugi: (studying cards) Hayabusa Knight and Fire Princess?

Kaiba: last I remember, these two cards were Kim and Ron's favorite.

Yugi: hmm… strange.

Kaiba: tell me about it.

Yugi: try focusing on them again.

Kaiba thinks for a moment and then begins looking at the two cards again. About a minute passes and nothing happened.

Yugi: huh. Nothing happened… (Thinks for a moment) what were you thinking about when you were looking at these cards?

Kaiba: well… I was thinking "why do these looked familiar?", and then Mokuba said that they were Kim and Ron's favorite cards. I don't remember much on after that, and then suddenly, this thing happens that I can't get. (Thinks for a moment) wait… do you think this might have anything to do with our little rescue mission, and that memory incident.

Yugi: hmm… I'm not sure. But I think the best we could do for now is sleep on it. Maybe we'll get more info in the morning.

Kaiba: that's probably a good idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Team Possible's room, everyone was getting ready for bed; Duke's minutes were up as he left the room to get back to his. Wade plugged his duel-Bot's re-charge cord and turned it off so it can recharge its battery. Felix converted his chair into a bed-mode, so he could sleep on it. There were so many bed that each member slept in one each, leaving a few other beds empty. Felix, Monique, Zeta, Wade's duel-Bot, Yori, and Agent Will Du were in the center room. Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, and the twins, Jim and Tim, were in the room on the left. And Kim and Ron was in the last room, we now focus on that room. Ron was already lying in bed, in his pajamas, over the covers watching the TV that was in there. Rufus had found a place to sleep in one of the drawers of a bureau that was between two beds. Kim was taking a shower and Ron was looking through his deck before putting it away.

Ron: (sigh) man, I tell you Rufus…

Rufus pokes his head out of the drawer, listening to Ron.

Ron: … this was one crazy day: our duels with Yugi and his friends, Drakken trying to kill us, Yugi saying us, (in a bitter tone) that memory no one was supposes to see or know about yet.

Rufus: Mmm-hmm, crazy.

Ron: yeah. And sensei left me with the Lotus Blade, saying that I might needed again. I swear, what's gonna happen next?

Just then, the bathroom door opens. Light comes out of it and we see Kim's shadow on the floor, she is standing by the doorway of the bathroom.

Kim: (in a low, lustful voice) hello, baby!

(A/N: here it comes, readers)

Ron heard the tone in Kim's voice and his eyes widen a bit. The only other time she spoke like that was when she was under the influence of the Moodulator. Slowly, he looks over to where Kim is standing, his eyes become wider and is jaw drops. There he sees Kim, instead of her usual sleeping pants with a tank top; she was wearing a white nightgown that looked tight on her. Her half closed eyes looked like they were smoking, and here hair was a bit frizzled from the shower. Ron subconsciously got up from the bed and stared at Kim in awe as she was walking up to him. Rufus looks at where Ron was looking and decided to leave the room and sleep somewhere else.

Ron: (trying to find voice) …uh… Kim? What are you-?

Kim shushes Ron by putting one of her fingers on his lips. Then, she took off the shirt he was wearing and just threw it away absentmindedly.

Kim: (in a low tone) come here and kiss me.

Before Ron could reply, Kim cuts him off with a deep, mind shattering, passionate kiss. Ron's eyes widen again, but then they lowered slowly as he was letting the feeling take over him. His tongue was rubbing against Kim's lips, getting the idea; she opened her mouth, letting the tongue enter to join hers. Ron puts his arms around her waist, holding on to her as if she was about to lose her, while Kim puts her arms around his neck, one of her hands was playing with some of his hair. Soon a headed make-out session took place; both Kim and Ron were letting their tongues come together, and enter the other one's mouth. Finally, the need for air caused the two to stop, allowing them to catch their breaths.

Ron: (breaths heavy) whoa. Gee K.P., your kisses sends shivers up and down my spine.

Kim: (breaths heavy) and your kisses drive me wild!

Kim then pushes Ron onto the bed that he was on before.

Ron: wait K.P. I'm not sure about this. I mean-

Kim: (interrupts) Shh! Tonight is our night, we're all alone, no one will be the wiser. This room is locked. And I asked the Ref-bot to put us in a sound-proof room.

Ron: uh...I'm still not sure about this. I mean, it's not like I don't want to do this, I just don't want anything to happen to you.

Kim was somewhat surprised, then sad and happy at the same time. Ron was thinking about Kim's safety instead of his own pleasures. This was one of the reasons why Kim loved him, because he always though of himself last when it came to Kim, this small act made her want to do this act of love even more.

Kim: Ron how did I get so lucky to be with you?

Ron: Kim, I think about the same question all the time.

Kim couldn't contain herself, she just took his lips and started kissing and making-out with him again, she turns off the lights, and all that was seen was darkness. Soon, the kissing stopped, and it was silent. We now see Ron's eyes open. (A/N: it's one of those "eyeballs in the dark" routine)

Ron: Kim, what are you doing?

He then gasp as his eyes grew wider, realizing what Kim was doing.

Ron: oh my… (Breaths heavier) no, no, no… ohh...yes, Kimmie.

* * *

Our story continues (A/N: don't worry, I'll get back to Kim and Ron) in Team Yugi's room. Everyone there was sound asleep; Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were in one room. Duke, Mako Tsunami, and the Kaiba brothers were in the left connecting room, and Mai, Tea and Serenity were in the last one. It was then, a few minutes later that night that Mokuba had to use the bathroom.

Mokuba: (tired) uh…great, this is what I get for drinking all those sodas.

Making sure that he wasn't gonna wake anyone there, he quietly got out and down from the top bunk-bed and made his way to the bathroom. He starts to turn the handle, but then…

Tristan: (in bathroom) occupied!

Mokuba: (sighs) three bedrooms, but only one freakin' bathroom.

He then takes one of the key-cards on the table and makes his way out of the room.A few minutes has passed and We now focus on one of the elevators in the hallway, we now see Mokuba leaving an elevator that took him back up and was now walking back to the room.

Mokuba: note to self: discuses about getting a room with more bathrooms.

Mokuba walks in front of a door, he works the key-card to the slot and it opens. It was then as he was opening the door that…

Mokuba: wait a minute.

He turns around behind him.

Mokuba: those are our rooms.

He Looks back to the door he opened, then at the key-card.

Mokuba: oh, I must have grabbed the wrong key-card. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wake up someone.

As he leaves, he hears giggling in the room he was about to open. As his curiosity was growing in him, he heads back to the door. Mokuba grabs handle and begins to open it some more, but then…

Mokuba: (stops) no! That giggling is none of my business. (Pauses) or is it? (Reaches for the door again) no, no! I'm not going to look in, and that's final!

He turned his back on the door, but his curiosity kept growing and growing until finally…

Mokuba: (sighs) I just know I'm gonna regret this!

He reaches for the door and opens it again, but this time, it was more open. He gently opened the door and sticks his head into the room. As he looks more into the room, he finds where the giggling came from. His eyes widen in fear as he now regrets his decision. From the floor, he sees a litter of clothing, both men and women, and he works his way to the bed to see Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, they were both holding on to each other, both naked as the day they were born. Mokuba saw every graphic detail on both of them, and heard and saw them say and do different things to each other.

Kim: oh God, Ron! Harder! Harder! Yes!

Ron: oh Kim! God! You're like a Pro at this!

Mokuba was about to say something, but lost his voice. So he slowly backed away, backed away to his door, knocks on it. It opens and he still backs away, Mako opened the door, but was too tired to see Mokuba walking backwards. He climbed up to his bed, doing it from behind, and he finally makes it to his bed. But he couldn't sleep, knowing what he saw, he knew he was scarred for life. His left eye was twitching, but soon, he became tired. He stopped thinking about it and just closed his eyes, trying to get back too sleep. This was a bad idea when you think about it, when one of the senses gets cut off, the other senses get stronger, and that meant that Mokuba's hearing got stronger. He could hear every squeak and crack that those two made as they were on that bed, and then there was this one thing that made Mokuba freak out the most:

Kim: (very faint) AAAAAAOOOHHHAAAEEEIII!

That scream may have been in a low tone, and that room may have been sound-proof, but Mokuba heard it as if it was right next to him. His eyes (which became bloodshot) jerked wide open, and then they rolled as he fainted to his sleep. But unbeknownst to everyone, even Mokuba, that one act of love-making has just jumped-started something that was lying in dormant for over 10,000 years. The only proof of this was the fact that Seto Kaiba's right arm, which was sticking out from the bed, was faintly glowing red and blue.

* * *

_**Now, can I make a story suspenseful, or what? Poor Mokuba, he had to see Kim and Ron "Rocking the Casaba." Well, it could have been worst. "How" you ask? Well, I could have had Mokuba accidentally leave that door open slightly, and, probably, ALL of Team World would have heard her scream! Well anyway, this was my first try at a Sex scene; I manage to get some tips by reading Jezrianna(2.0)'s stories, and let me tell you, that writer can write great stories without getting too graphic. The deal with Kaiba will turn up in future stories, but until then, Read and Review.** _


End file.
